The Love Keeper
by Angel Terra
Summary: ON HOLD Yami no puede ver el momento de decirle a Yugi que lo ama, y mucho menos ahora que un nuevo mal anunciado por una chica misteriosa se acerca. Ella tan pronto los ve se da cuenta de su amor, pero ayudar será suficiente?
1. Un grito de ayuda

Terra: Konnichiwa! Hola a todos! Este es mi 1er fic en fanfiction. Llevo un tiempo escribiéndolo, pero no sabía si lo debía publicar. Así que doy gracias a **Gravi-Kikyo** y a **Niyushi** por todo su apoyo y convencerme de hacerlo . Ojalá les guste.

Yugi: Tiene que gustarles! Te esforzaste mucho!

Terra: Jajaja, eso espero Yugi. También quiero mandar saludos a mucha gente: a **Gravi-Kikyo**, **Niyushi**, **Erick** (jeje, que rollo contigo), **Holly Motto**, **Fruttizha **(jajaja, que risa contigo Karen) y... por el momento de esos me acuerdo U

Yami: Mucha gente, no?

Terra: Ya! No empieces... Y bueno, ahora antes de empezar, una aclaración!

Yami: _YuGiOh ni sus personajes le pertencen a Terra (aunque bien querría que así fuera) sólo los usa para propia diversión._

Terra: Sin embargo si alguien usa cualquier personaje ó idea fuera de YuGiOh que sea de este fic, sin habérmelo consultado, no descansaré hasta encontrarlo y hacerle la vida imposible. Así que cuidado xD

Yami: ¬¬ Qué drástica.

Terra: Es el proceso!

Yugi: U Muy bien, ya... vamos con el fic de una vez!

Terra: El fic de **THE LOVE-KEEPER**! Ojalá les guste!

**THE LOVE-KEEPER**

-------------------

Capítulo 1: Un grito de ayuda

-----------------------

_Dedicado a Gravi-Kikyo y a Niyushi. _

_Gracias por motivarme a seguir_

...Silencio… el silencio invade completamente lo que parece ser a simple vista un enorme palacio de cristal, con una hermosa y gran decoración. Se vislumbraba por donde sea que se mirara numerosas columnas talladas a la perfección hasta el último detalle, colocadas en perfecto orden por todo el templo construido de…. ¿era posible?… ¿de hielo? En efecto, todo y hasta el más mínimo detalle estaba hecho de hielo, brillando como diamantes con una belleza incomparable, en el Templo de Altara-Prime.

Altara-Prime era un templo custodiado por los antiguos guerreros Celtas, ó Altaranianos, que a pesar de ser pacíficos, sus técnicas de pelea y combate eran muy poderosas; entrenaban ocultos del mundo exterior, confiando sus técnicas de batalla sólo entre y para ellos, sin jamás revelar sus artes secretas a ningún otro ser humano, sin embargo, esa regla fue ignorada hace más de 10 años, cuando los guerreros Celtas hicieron a un lado sus sagradas escrituras y dieron refugio a una pequeña niña de corta edad, para cuidarla, y enseñarla a protegerse del mundo...

Aquí es donde nuestra historia comienza, con la pequeña niña que fue criada y entrenada durante muchos años por los guerreros de Altara-Prime, cuando inesperadamente, el templo cayó bajo ataque…

Los guerreros lucharon valientemente contra sus enemigos, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de nada, las extrañas criaturas derrotaron fácilmente a todo el ejército, sin haber matado antes a más de la mitad de ellos. Todo para alcanzar a su objetivo, el cual trataba de huir ante la presente situación, viendo como moría la gente que había sido lo más cercano que había tenido a amigos, uno a uno…

El silencio del templo era ahora roto por el leve de sonido unos pasos, que hacía eco en todo el lugar producidos por la víctima que amenazaba ser presa si seguía permaneciendo en ese lugar… una joven de linda apariencia, con largo cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules brillantes… los cuales ahora destelleaban de miedo… corriendo lo más veloz que le permitían sus piernas, por los ahora desiertos corredores, llenos de la marca de la derrota y el silencio espectral de la muerte…

Corriendo a toda velocidad, jadeando ligeramente por un poco de aire; podía oír claramente el sonido de las criauturas que se avecinaban cada vez más y más cerca…. Presa y cazadores… la 1era siendo rodeada tanto por detrás, tanto por los lados… persiguiéndola tanto por el suelo, como las paredes… Corriendo lo más rápido que podían… uno para salvar su vida y proteger sus tesoros, dejando un ligero rastro de sangre tras si misma… y otros, para cumplir los caprichos de alguien más, sin importar cuantas vidas se pierdan en el proceso…

Inadvertidamente, uno de ellos llegó a una distancia considerable del fugitivo, levantó su mano putrefacta, y un pequeño destello de oscuridad brilló por un momento en su mano, y la lanzó como un rayo a quien trataba de huir…

—AAAAAAHHHHH! —aquel extraño rayo de energía oscura, había dado justo a una de sus piernas, haciéndola dar de bruces en el suelo sobre grandes pedazos punzants de hielo que habían quedado entre las ruinas de la batalla, fracturándose un brazo.

Estando su brazo fracturado y clavado de pequeñas piezas de hielo, las cuales se habían tornado en un color rojizo, y su pierna emanando sangre en abundancia, aún así, hizo lo que pudo por levantarse, tratando de apoyar su peso en su pierna y brazo sano, pero ya había sido hábilmente rodeada por sus enemigos… todos y cada uno de ellos….

La criatura más cerca de ella se acercó lentamente hasta su presa, sin apiadarse ó conmoverse por los vanos y débiles intentos de ésta por levantarse, pero no hacía más que lastimarse más todavía…. El monstruo se acercó hasta tener su nauseabunda cara frente a la de ella, y tomar su delicado rostro manchado de pequeñas heridas entre sus putrefactas manos… Al tener su mirada desafiante posada en sus extraños ojos, empezó a susurrar un extraño sonido, como el de una serpiente enfurecida, el cual parecía ser su dialecto… y a juzgar por la mirada de odio que le lanzó esa joven, parecía que ella había entendido con claridad todas y cada una de las palabras que el monstruo había recitado…

—No! —gritó enfurecida y sin muestra alguna de terror en sus ojos, mientras murmullos llenaron la multitud— Este tesoro no le pertenece al que ustedes llaman 'rey'! —los murmullos se acrecentaron más, pero su voluntad no flaqueó — No es más que un vil y repugnante ladrón!

Los monstruos ahora murmuraban con susurros furiosos, acercándose más y más, con la clara intención de lanzarse sobre ella, y acabar con ella ahí mismo…. Sin embargo, ante lo que parecía una muerte segura, tomó lo más rápido que podía una llave de origen desconocido, que colgaba de su cintura; pero a los pocos momentos, en medio de un destello, ésta se alargó hasta tomar la forma de un centro de casi de su misma altura. Y con un hábil movimiento, quitó de su camino a los monstruos que estaban más apromixados; y sin perder tiempo, se levantó ágilmente y esquivó a la gran masa de criaturas que se cernían sobre ella, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, dejando tras ella un rastro más grueso de sangre….

De nuevo empezó la persecución, los monstruos la seguían a donde quiera que fuera, sólo que esta vez lanzando ataques directos de todas y a todas direcciones. Destruyendo todo a su paso, y ella, asimismo se defendía usando su cetro con las energías que le quedaban, esquivando con agilidad los ataques que le lanzaban, y los muros que caían…

Pero a mitad de la persecución, inadvertidamente más criaturas saltaron justo enfrente de ella, haciendo caer lo que quedaba del techo y bloqueando su camino, y obligándola a cambiar de dirección precipitadamente y haciéndola retroceder hasta un muro sin salida. Los monstruos se acercaban a ella lentamente, al mismo tiempo que ella se pegaba más y más a la pared… Si tenía que romper el muro para poder salir no dudaría en hacerlo, pues primero moriría antes de entregarle sus tesoros a ese maldito desquiciado…

—_Ríndete, niña… no puedes vencernos…_

—No! Nunca! Esto no es de ese maldito! Le pertence al faraón!

—_Porqué te resistes? Porqué peleas…? _—decía con burla— _No puedes ganar... los tesoros serán de nuestro rey..._

—Primero muerta, estúpidas bestias! —dijo con furia mientras se limpiaba el rostro cubierto de sangre…

—_Jejeje… no cabe que tu raza es la más débil… al igual que todos tus amigos… todavía lloras su muerte?_

— ...Eres un tonto, ellos no eran mis amigos, su pérdida no me afecta y no me importa en lo absoluto —dijo con frialdad e indiferencia esas últimas palabras, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos…

—_Aahh… entonces no eran tan importantes, verdad? Tal parece que ya nadie lo es para ti ahora… la pobre niña ha estado todo este tiempo sola... endureciendo su corazón de piedra..._

—Cállate —su voz aparentemente calmada estaba llena de ira.

Monstruos: _…sola y sin amigos, sin nadie que la quiera, hace cuánto que nadie te consuela? Hace cuánto que alguien no te quiere?_

—Cállate! —empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—_Morirás sola si sigues así pequeñita... morirás sola en este templo que será tu sepultura... tus padres ya ni se han de preocupar por ti... bien habrán hecho ya en olvidarte..._

—No es cierto! —gritó desesperada, incapaz de controlar su temperamento.

—_Olvídalo, pequeña estúpida... no puedes negarlo... sino, por que estarías sola, a unos cuantos momentos de tu muerte?... Tú ya no tienes valor en este mundo... resígnate..._

— ...No... no me rendiré...!

—_Olvídalo! Tú no vales NADA! No mereces vivir... No ves que eres sólo un juguete de esos estúpidos que llamas padres? Tú fuiste un error, tú no deberías existir... y si para algo haz servido, es para portar esos tesoros que valen más que tu existencia... sólo eres un objeto sin vida propia... No ves que a nadie le importa tu persona?_ —La joven escuchaba sin decir palabra. Su mirada oculta bajo sus largos mechones dorados... Lo que esos horribles monstruos decían... no, no podía ser cierto... Sin que esas criuaturas se dieran cuenta... algo estaba brotando dentro de ella...—_... Desde el día en que naciste jamás le importaste a tus padres... sino, porqué te habrían abandonado en este lugar, dejándote sola, sin fuerzas ni esperanzas? Porqué te habrían abandonado como a un objeto inservible, en este templo que será tu tumba...? _

— ... —Aquello que estaba por brotar dentro de ella crecía más y más... Los monstruos seguían insitándola, ingenuamente creyendo que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar como una niñita y les daría sus tesoros, pero ignorando realmente el peligro al que se avecinaban...

—_Ya no tiene caso luchar, pequeña... tú sólo servías para guardar esos objetos... y ahora serán regresados a su legítimo dueño.. a nuestro rey... entréganos los tesoros, pequeña... y quizás nuestro rey pueda hacer algo bueno por este mundo..._

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—NOO! —Finalmente su mirada se mostró ante los monstruos, pero habrían desado que no fuera así, ya que ésa desafiante mirada era capaz de doblegar al más valiente de los guerreros: Sus hermosos ojos azules, resplandecían de color esmeralda, furiosos, ahora llenos de ira, con la obvia muestra del odio, rencor y poder ante quien los mirara. Y con un ágil movimiento de su cetro, destruyó a la mitad del ejército que la perseguía— Ustedes creen que me interesa? —Enormes ráfagas de viento estaban acabando con todo lo que restaba de las ruinas. Su cabello dorado había tomado al parecer un tono más rojizo, y ondeaba ferozmente por las ráfagas de viento, pero sin ser capaz de ocultar su mirada desafiante y cólerica— Ustedes creen que me importa lo que mis padres piensan? Entonces no me cabe duda de que ustedes criaturas son la raza más insignificante y estúpida! Yo nunca he querido un amigo! Y JAMÁS he sentido deseos de tener uno! Lo único que me importa es detener a ese demente! JAMÁS le daré los tesoros del faraón! Ese maldito no quiere ningún bien para la humanidad! Y YO NO DEJARÉ QUE ESO SUCEDA! TENDRÁN QUE MATARME PRIMERO!

Y con otro feroz movimiento de su cetro, rasgó en el aire que estaba frente a ella, abriendo mediante magia lo que parecía ser un portal, haciendo temblar todo el edificio y expulsando gran energía. Le dedicó una última mirada desafiante a los monstruos, y desapareció dentro del portal.

Lo que quedaba del ejército de criaturas se quedó quieto, atónito, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos, mirando el resplandesciente portal frente a ellos, descargando todo su poder, cerrándose poco a poco... De dónde había venido tanto poder...? Uno de los monstruos más poderosos y grandes, casi del tamaño de los altos pilares que había y había sido responsable en la mitad de la destrucción del templo, no tardó en contactar a su amo...

—_Maestro! Maestro! Puede escucharme...?... Por favor responda Maestro...!_

Y un hombre con una voz meliodosa y un tanto aguda, pero desagradable al oído; con la clara impresión de tono elegante, egocentrista y autosuficiente... pero capaz de llenar de pavor a cualquier inocente criatura... pues esa voz lujuriosa no podía pasar desapercibida...

—Qué sucede mi leal súbdito...? Han cumplido el deber que se les ha encomendado?

—_Su Majestad! La chica ha escapado!_

—Qué..? Qué dices? Qué esa mocosa estúpida a escapado! —dijo elevando su tono de voz a cada palabra que decía, llenando de indecible terror al más feroz de los monstruos.

—_De verdad lo siento Su Alteza! Pero no sé muy bien lo que ocurrió: de repente la chica obtuvo un gran poder y abrió un portal con uno de sus tesoros!_ —dando a entender a 'su alteza serenísima' que era el cetro.

El hombre de voz lujuriosa calmó un tanto su temperamento.

—Obtuvo un gran poder? —preguntó inquisitivamente, y mostrándose ligeramente interesado, como si hubiese recordado algo —Cómo fue que lo consiguió?

—_No lo sé, Su Majestad, lo más probable es que haya sido por uno de sus tesoros._

— ... —El hombre sonrió burlonamente, regocijándose— ...No, no lo creo... No creo que haya sido sólo eso...—rió nuevamente—Habrás notado de casualidad, mi dulce bestia, si su mirada ó rostro cambió de alguna manera? —El cuerpo del monstruo se estremeció y se llenó de pánico nuevamente: para su desdicha, el y los demás sólo se habían percatado de la gran energía que había expulsado y de la creación del portal, el cual seguía reduciendo su tamaño... pero no le tomaron la debida importancia a su mirada... sin percartarse de lo que ese extraño cambio en realidad significaba... esa mirada.. no sólo eran unos ojos llenos de furia...

—_Yo... no lo sé, Su Majestad..._ —decía con temor, ignorando por completo lo que se le avecinaba, pues su próximo atrevimiento le costaría caro— _... No pude fijar su mirada Su Alteza... Pero... porqué es tan importante ella? Creí que a usted le interesaban más los objetos, Su Alteza... además... _—titubeó. Su amo no dijo nada, y el cometió el error de seguir adelante— _además... usted ya había comprabado anteriormente que ella no podía satisfacer sus necesidades..._

He ahí el error. No habiendo terminado la frase siquiera, lo que se podía tomar por su cabeza empezó a hincharse indescriptiblemente, junto con el resto de su cuerpo... impidiéndole moverse, impidiéndole hablar, impidiéndole respirar... sólo hundirlo en un horrible e inmenso dolor... y así sin más, sin poder aguantar más la presión de su cabeza, ésta estalló, haciendo caer al cuerpo inerte y sin cabeza estruendosamente al suelo. Jamás debió atreverse a pronunciar tales palabras...

—Escúchenme todos —Su voz retumbó como un trueno en la mente de las demás atrocidades, guardando silencio, atentos a las furiosas y tajantes palabras de su amo, temerosos de correr la misma suerte del tonto que se atrevió a insultar a 'Su Alteza'... — Quiero que sigan a esa mocosa a donde sea que haya ido. No teman pasar por el portal —dijo severamente, interpretando correctamente el silencio de sus súbditos—, podrán pasar sin hacerse daño; aunque haya sido creado por alguna de los tesoros que porta, no les hará ningún daño —los monstruos miraban cautelosos al ahora casi reducido portal, recelosos— Ahora vayan! Y no quiero que regresen sin ella ó los tesoros! Ó correrán todos la misma suerte que su amigo...!

Sin hacerse esperar, el ejército de monstruos pasó uno por uno a través del reducido portal, haciéndose inexplicablemente más elásticos y delgados para poder pasar por él, listos para lo que se viniera, con un solo objetivo en mente... esto aún no se terminaba...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar diferente, a varios y miles de kilómetros de distancia, la joven que hace unos momentos luchaba por su vida en un santuario de hielo en ruinas, había aparecido de la nada en medio de una pequeña ciudad cubierta de blanco, cayendo de rodillas, tambaleándose, y apoyándose cansadamente sobre la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría el suelo. Su aspecto había regresado a la normalidad: sus ojos azules estaban ocultos tras sus párpados, manteniéndo sus ojos cerrados al mismo tiempo que dejaba entrar aire nuevamente a sus pulmones;y sus largos mechones dorados ocultaban su sudoroso rostro.

Se levantó con ayuda de su cetro y volvió a tambalearse. Pero el dolor de la pierna y su brazo roto, los cuales no había notado en el suceso anterior, acababan de regresar con toda su intensidad. También se dio cuenta de qu temblaba; y no tuvo más remedio que dejarse caer nuevamente en la fría nieve. Ella, acostumbrada como estaba al frío, no se inmutó ni buscó calor con sus brazos, dado a que ella no llevaba lo que podría llamarse apropiado para esa estación del año.

Jadeaba. Aún estaba muy cansada. Pero eso no parecía importarle en lo absoluto, miles de pensamientos rondaban ahora por su mente. No estaba del todo consciente de lo que había sucedido en el templo, ni decir como es que había dado a dar ese lugar, pero al menos podía estar tranquila: Esos monstruos y ese loco demente no volverían a perseguirla, no en ese lugar, muy lejos de ellos y del peligro... Nadie le arrebataría esos tesoros... "Tendrán que matarme primero..." pensaba para sus adentros... manteniendo los ojos cerrados... Todo esto había causado muchos problemas... ahora que ese hacía llamar rey la había localizado, tendría que emprender su búsqueda "De quién sólo puede ayudarme..." Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse, de despejar su mente... pero eso sólo lograba hacerla recordar los sucesos anteriores que quería olvidar, sin poder evitar ver venir las imágenes de la batalla anterior... la sangre derramada, los cuerpos inertes, cuando vio morir a todos y sus cabezas rodar ó sus entrañas traspasadas en dos... Cerró sus ojos con más fuerza, tratando de reprimir ese desagradable sentimiento que la hacía sentir horrible, recordando vaga y dolorasamente todos los años que había vivido... no debía llorar... "Pero qué estoy diciendo?" pensó enfadada, tallándose los ojos de los que no había salido ni una lágrima "No tengo por qué llorar... es una estupidez... yo.. yo no lloro". Sus ojos brillaron inevitablemente, tratando de ahogar nuevamente esos sentimientos... apretando fuertemente la nieve bajo sus manos... tenía que controlarse...

Ya más calmada, habiendo entrado suficiente aire para llenar sus pulmones, y recuperando su tan ya malamente acostumbrado serio semblante, miró a su alrededor para examinar la vacía zona... buscando una señal que le permitiera saber donde estaba... Y como si alguien hubiese escuchado su petición, un delgado cartel se avecinó hacia ella, volando debido a la ligera corriente de frío que había. Estirando su brazo sano y agarrándolo en el acto, y comenzó a leer...

NO SE PIERDA LA MÁS GRANDE CELEBRACIÓN DE TODAS! CÓMO PODRÍA FESTEJAR ESTAS FIESTAS SIN LOS MEJORES REGALOS QUE DAR EN ESTA NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO A SUS PARIENTES Y AMIGOS?

**VENGA Y VISITE LA MÁS GRANDE SUCURSAL DE DOMINO! EN DONDE PODRÁ ENCONTRAR LA MEJOR MERCANCÍA!**

Descuentos a partir del 24 de Diciembre hasta agotar existencias.

No aceptamos devoluciones ni nos hacemos responsables por los posibles daños de la mercancía

—Domino... —cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar, al mismo tiempo que dejaba al delgado cartel perderse en otra corriente de aire— Eso está... en Japón... esa pequeña ciudad de Japón... un poco lejos de la capital... no estoy lejos del todo... pero, porqué llegué aquí? Querrá eso decir...?

PUM!

No tuvo tiempo para pensar más. Un ruido como el de un rayo había sonado con estruendo justo detrás de ella. Instintivamente giró su cabeza, y para su horror y sorpresa vio tras ella como desfilaban uno por uno los horribles monstruos que creyó haber dejado atrás, pasando por el renovado portal que ella había creado; tocando la nieve y alzándose siniestramente.

—USTEDES DE NUEVO! —Se levantó en el acto y alzó su cetro, lista para pelear— Malditas bestias! TERMINARÉ CON USTEDES DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No muy lejos de ahí, a unas cuantas calles del lugar de la pelea, un pequeño establecimiento se alzaba a la vista. Un local pequeño y sencillo, pero agradable y acogedor a la vista. De colores amarillo y verde olivo que matizaban muy bien con el ambiente navideño de la ciudad, con la descripción perfecta de 'hogar, dulce hogar'. Ya que la famosa tienda de juegos Kame, era también la morada de una pequeña familia. El encargado de la tienda por supuesto, un hombre que con facilidad pasaba la edad de 60 años, bondadoso y paternal, aunque un tanto extraño y exótico; y su nieto, el cual en esos momentos, trataba de quitar la nieve de la entrada con una pala con cierta dificultad, por órdenes de su abuelo. Un joven con una edad aproximada de 16 ó 17 años, bueno y bondadoso, de carácter noble y honesto, dulce y amable. Inocente y de buen corazón, quizá el alma más pura que haya existido, su rostro le restaba edad a la que realmente tenía, pues parecía un pequeño niño a la vista de cualquiera, fácil de confudir con una criatura de 10 años. Con un rostro alegre, infantil e inocente, con un gracioso cabello tricolor, y con grandes y hermosos ojos amatistas que brillaban de ternura, en esos momentos contraídos en esfuerzo... le estaba costando mucho trabajo quitar la nieve.

Y a un lado de él, a la vista oculta de todos, apareció otro joven que miraba un tanto entretenido, un tanto enternecido, la escena que tenía delante. Idéntico al más pequeño, salvo por la estatura, los rayos dorados que salían de su cabello y su mirada misteriosa y desafiante. Mirada que veía alegremente a su aibou contraerse por el esfuerzo.

— ... Yugi... —soltó una tintineante risa— No te gustaría que te ayude?

—Agh... no... ahg.. no hace falta... uhh... yo.. yo puedo solo, Yami! —con mucho esfuerzo logró hundir la pala— agh! Mi abuelo... mi abuelo me dijo a mi que lo hiciera...! Uhhh... No tienes que molestarte...!

El joven llamado Yami siguió observando divertido los vanos esfuerzos del pequeño Yugi, sin poder dejar ocultar una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que levantaba su vista y miraba los pequeños copos que empezaban a caer del cielo... 'quizás era demasiado bueno este niño...'

Si... habían pasado muchos años desde que Yami había conocido a Yugi, hasta el momento en que Ra había bendecido al espíritu con un cuerpo propio... Fue en una noche un tanto oscura pero no diferente a las otras cuando comenzó todo... Fue ahí cuando después de semanas de duro trabajo y esfuerzo, Yugi unió las piezas del rompecabezas que para siempre cambiarían su vida, liberando al espíritu de un antiguo faraón que habitaba dentro, y sellando sus destinos por siempre... No pasó mucho tiempo para que nos volviéramos buenos amigos –pensaba-, y conforme pasaban los días, sentía más necesidad de pasar más tiempo contigo, hikari. Tantas veces que peleamos juntos... pasando por momentos díficiles y situaciones críticas, pero siempre venciendo al final...

Fue en una de esas ocasiones, cuando nos enfrentamos a uno de nuestros enemigos más poderosos, cuando temí el más que nunca perderte... cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. Por un error mío de inseguridad y carácter; casi te pierdo para siempre, tuviste que pagar mi error con tu alma; y en el lapso que tú no estuviste conmigo, cuando tú no estabas ahí para alegrarme con tu presencia, y llamarme por mi nombre cuando sentías una inquietud ó algo te aterraba... sufrí una gran agonía, un gran dolor en mi corazón. El no poder escuchar tu voz era para mí el más grande de los tormentos, el despertar cada noche sintiendo tu dolor y pesar, me partían el alma por dentro. Me sentía solo, perdido sin tu presencia. Me hacía falta tu luz que me guiara, y que pudiera darme esperanzas. Hubo momentos en los que en verdad consideré la muerte: nada podía ser peor que este sufrimiento. El recordar lo mucho que sufrías al estar en manos de tu captor. Habría dado sin pensarlo mi alma con tal de recuperar la tuya... No podía vivir sin ti.

Y después de tanta agonía, tanto dolor y sufrimiento, volví a ver la luz. Regresaste a mí, volviste conmigo, cuando creía que ya todo estaba perdido... volviste a mí... Y fue cuando sentí de nuevo tu cálida presencia, cuando te rodeé con mis brazos para nunca dejarte ir, y sentir nuevamente tu calidez que me llenaba por dentro, y mi esencia no podía concebir tanta alegría, cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos. Me di cuenta que eras lo más importante que yo tenía en esta vida, mucho más que el duelo de monstruos. Me di cuenta por qué el destino nos había reunido, quién no podría resistirse a tus encantos y ternura? Cómo dejar desprotejido a semejante criuatura, que podía concebir el amor, inocencia y pureza, dentro de una sola alma?... No podía evitarlo, por fin me había dado cuenta... Si... —miró nuevamente a Yugi y a sus intentos desesperados por sacar la pala de la nieve, y un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas— ...Yo te amo, Yugi.

Y acompañado de estos íntimos pensamientos, vino el sonido hueco de alguien que desiste y cae de cara en la nieve. Yami volvió a reír, encantado con la inocencia del pequeño.

—Jajaja, Yugi... —volvió a mirarlo enternecido— Seguro... que no quieres que te ayude?

Yugi levantó su rostro cubierto de nieve, como un niño pequeño que se ha caído de su trineo. La parte de la cara que no estaba cubierta estaba completamente roja. Agachó su cabeza en señal de pena, mas no la mirada, y miraba a Yami como si acabara de ser reprendido, con un rostro que el espíritu tomó como un 'por favor...'

Yami volvió a sonreír tiernamente, ayudó al pequeño ángel a levantarse, y tomó la pala para quitar la nieve, no sin antes haber tomado su forma córporea. Y en lo que pareció segundos, el fornido espíritu ya estaba retirando los últimos trazos de nieve semi-derretida que habían quedado en la entrada. Al momento en que dejó la pala en el suelo, sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello por detrás, al igual que in intenso sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

—Jajaja! Gracias mi Yami! —dijo con la risa más hermosa y propia de un niño, haciendo sonrojar aún más al espíritu, y de haber estado Yugi frente a él, el sonrojo habría sido indudablemente más pronunciado —Jajaja! De verdad, yo no sé que haría sin ti... —Cerró los ojos y se apoyó sobre el cuerpo del espíritu, y dijo con la voz más dulce, como si se olvidara del mundo y estuviera en un sueño:— Te quiero, Yami.

Yami se sonrojó aún más ante este comentario (Si eso era posible!), comentario que le llegó a lo más profundo de su corazón, y volvió a suavizar su mirada.

—Yo también, aibou —dijo tiernamente mientras tomaba sus brazos en señal de afecto—, yo también.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, disfrutando cada uno de la compañía del otro: Yugi, quien Yami siempre lo hacía sentir seguro y protegido, llenándolo de esa inexplicable calidez que siempre emanaba; y Yami, disfrutando tener consigo a tan hermosa y dulce criatura, acariciando suavemente las manos tersas de su hikari, sintiendo toda su pureza de alma...

Habrían podido permanecer así por horas enteras, sin nadie que los interrumpiera y los dejara en los momentos de paz en los que se encontraban... de no ser por un extraño sonido que se escuchó a lo lejos, haciéndolos regresar a la realidad.

—Qué fue eso? —preguntó Yugi como sin nada, mirando en dirección opuesta, soltándose de los brazos de su compañero, y actuando como si entre ellos nada había pasado; y el quedar colgado de una persona por más de 10 minutos fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

PUM!

Esta vez se oyó más fuerte, como un trueno, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

PUM!

De nuevo, y más fuerte todavía.

—Yami, qué fue eso? —preguntó empezando a asustarse, aferrándose instintivamente al brazo de Yami, buscando protección. Yami agudizó su mirada.

**PUM!**

Esta vez mucho más fuerte que antes, haciendo temblar la tierra. Pudo divisarse prácticamente como caía un trueno en ese lugar, lo que los hizo estremecerse sin poder evitarlo: Yugi sin dejar de soltar a Yami y apretando su brazo más fuerte. Pero su temor se hizo a un lado cuando acompañado de ese trueno se escuchó un grito lleno de dolor.

—Yami! Alguien está en problemas! —gritó el pequeño afligido. Al mismo tiempo que se volvía a escuchar otro grito, más fuerte y desgarrador, acompañado de otro estremecedor trueno.

—Vamos! —dijo Yami de inmediato, tomando de la mano a Yugi y corriendo hacia el peligro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Aaaahhh!

Una chica que estaba luchando no muy lejos de la casa de Yugi, había caído rendida en el suelo, exhausta por la demanda de energía que exigía la lucha. Pero ya estaba muy débil y agotada por la lucha anterior... sin mencionar la cantidad de energía que había empleado en la creación del portal. Ahora apenas y podía defenderse... Pero tenía que seguir luchando... de ninguna manera les daría esos tesoros...

Uno de los monstruos más grandes que había se acercó repentinamente a la chica que hacia lo posible por levantarse; y sin apiadarse de ella, la tomó y la alzó por el brazo roto y desfigurado.

—AAAAAHHH! —no pudo dejar escapar un grito de dolor. Y en un desesperado intento y arrebato de ira, trató de golpear con sus piernas a su monstruo captor, pero no logró más que herirse más el brazo, y recibir un duro golpe en el estómago.

—_Olvídalo, pequeña... Ríndete... Danos esos tesoros! _—dijo el monstruo con ademán de tomar uno de los tesoros que colgaban de su cuello...

—NOOOOO!

Una luz cegadora proveniente de ella inundó todo el lugar, cegando a los monstruos que trataban de protegerse de la intensa luz; y cuando la luz se dispersó por todo el lugar, todo el ejército cayó inconsciente por la fuerza del rayo. Acto seguido ella se liberó del agarre que la oprimía, cayendo al suelo y sin demorar en levantarse. Acto seguido se alejó tambaleándose, dejando una huella de sangre a cada paso que daba, tiñiendo de rojo la nieve. Pero no pudo avanzar mucho. La visión le empezaba a nublarse, y apenas podía moverse por ese último arrebato de energía.

—Mal..ditos... —suspiró, y al momento se dejó caer en la nieve, inconsciente.

Pero habían pasado sólo unos cuantos minutos, cuando inadvertidamente y para la desgracia de quien yacía inconsciente y desprotegida, los monstruos empezaron a brotar uno a uno de la nieve, y se acercaban para eliminar de una vez por todas a quien yacía débil y vulnerable a un ataque... Era sólo cuestión de minutos cuando...

—Oigan! —gritó Yami de la nada, y vio horrorizado al centenar de monstruos que habían volteado a verlos instintivamente, y agudizó su mirada— QUIÉNES SON USTEDES? QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?

Los monstruos hicieron caso omiso de las preguntas de aquel extraño individuo, pero no pudieron pasar desapercibido el extraño amuleto que colgaba de uno de los 2 sujetos... tan parecido a uno de los tesoros que quería su rey. De inmediato todos centraron su atención en Yugi, y se lanzaron a la captura de la reliquia.

Yugi retrocedió horrorizado al darse cuenta de las acciones de aquellos extraños seres que querían su rompecabezas, pero esta acción no pasó desapercibida por Yami, y no hizo más que hervirle la sangre.

—ALÉJENSE! —gritó colérico. El tratar de atacar a Yugi fue lo peor que habían podido hacer. No hizo más que invadirlo de ira y atentar contra los monstruos; lanzando un enorme rayo de energía a los atacantes.

Varios se esfumaron en el aire con facilidad, pero otros aún persistían y se lanzaron a un ataque directo.

—Yugi! Corre! —gritó Yami instintivamente, mientras sus manos volvían a resplandecer con esa luz dorada, listo para destruir a los monstruos, pero temiendo por la vida de su aibou.

A pesar de odiar dejar solo a su Yami, no pudo pasar por alto el peligro que se presentaba ante la situación; así que sin pensarlo 2 veces, Yugi se fue corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas en dirección opuesta, dejando a Yami destruyendo uno a uno a los monstruos que se le cernían. Echó una última mirada atrás y corrió con más fuerza, pero ya había sido hábilmente rodeado por una docena de monstruos.

—No! No! Apártense! —gritaba desesperado, temblando de miedo, sobrecogiendose ante esas criaturas que lo hacían estremecerse, tratando de proteger al rompecabezas— YAMI!

—Yugi! Noo! —miró con su cara contraída en rabia y cólera como los monstruos se le acercaban, y trataban de arrebatarlo al pequeño que se había encogido de miedo en el suelo su tesoro más preciado— ALÉJENSE DE ÉL!

Furioso como estaba, sus ojos brillando de ira y cólera, liberó gran parte de su energía alzando ambos brazos para destruir de una vez a los monstruos, esparciéndose en una luz brillante y cegadora que inundó a todos y a todo... brilló el rayo intensamente, entre los miles de quejidos de las bestias, estando ellos tan débiles por las luchas anteriores, no podían de ninguna manera combatir con la infinita fuerza y lleno de energía del faraón... y así como había aparecido el baño de luz, desapareció en un resplandlor dorado, dejando una desolada calle frente a ellos, y a un pequeño Yugi que temblaba encogido de miedo.

—Yugi! ... Yugi, estás bien? —llegó hasta el pequeño que temblaba, inclínandose para ver su estado. Su cara estaba inexpresiva, pero no podía haber sido más claro que había temido por su vida. Miró con sus ojos muy abiertos a Yami, y asintió tímidamente. —Muy bien... —dijo en un suspiro, suavizando su mirada. Estaba un poco cansado—. Será mejor irnos de aquí, Yugi. No sé que querían esas bestias... —dijo al mismo tiempo que se volteaba, y examinaba un pequeño pedazo de los restos del ejército que había quedado en los escombros, sin darse cuenta de que algo había llamado la atención de Yugi, y se estaba alejando—... Pero ten por seguro que no volverán...

Siguió examinando ese extraño trozo de piel (si es que así lo podemos llamar), estaba totalmente intrigado. Había visto muchas cosas antes, tanto en su vida en Egipto siendo faraón, como en su vida actual; pero nunca algo parecido. No podía identificar a esas criaturas como "uno de los monstruos de duelo", nunca había visto algo similar... Pero, por qué estaban aquí... y que es lo que querían en primer lugar..?

—Yami! —gritó el pequeño asombrado, llamando la atención del espíritu.

—Qué pasa?

—Mira —apuntó con su mano a un punto ubicado no muy lejos de él. Yami, pensando que quizá todavía quedaba algún monstruo se acercó con cuidado, pero cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que lo que señalaba no era ninguna criatura, sino un pedazo de nieve que estaba teñido en color rojo. Se acercó y lo miró asombrado, era sin duda alguna un rastro de sangre. Pero esa sangre no podía ser de alguna de las criaturas, no las vio derramar nunca ningún fluido corporal; y ni él ni Yugi estaba heridos. Entonces... de quién era...? —. Y hay más —señaló Yugi un tanto taciturno, al parecer preocupado por quien hubiera podido salir lastimado. Yami alzó la vista y vio al igual que la anterior más pedazos de nieve teñidos de rojo, pero ascendiendo uno por uno, como pisadas... Alguien había intentado huir indudablemente...

—Yami! Mira!

Esta vez el chico señaló un montículo de nieve que se alzaba no muy lejos de las pisadas de sangre. Él y Yugi se acercaron cautelosamente.

—Qué es? —preguntó el pequeño mientras Yami comenzó a apartar la nieve con los guantes que resguardaban sus manos, para después sentir el toque suave y fino de algo como la seda. Y al apartar finalmente la nieve, lo que descubrieron los llenó de asombro.

Era el rostro de una joven, blanco y terso como la seda, suave, de mejillas sonrosadas y lampiño; ó así sería de no ser por que varios cortes marcaban su rostro, lleno de sangre de las heridas abiertas. Tenía un abundante y liso cabello dorado, que caía como cascada a lo largo de su rostro y hombros. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por la inconsciencia, pero dedujeron que fácil serían de color azul ó verde.

—Yami, qué le pasó? —preguntó Yugi muy afligido, con ambas manos frente a su rostro cerradas en puño, como si estuviera rogando que por favor no le hubiera pasado nada malo a esa persona.

—No.. no lo sé —dijo Yami mientras examinaba el resto de su cuerpo, viendo las cortadas, los golpes y manchas de sangre; la pierna lastimada incrustada en hielo y su brazo roto y desfigurado —... pero creo... —decía mientras tomaba cuidadosamente su brazo roto que seguía emanando sangre para evaluar el daño—.. creo que ella es a quien esas criauturas estaban buscando.

Yugi llevó sus manos a su rostro para ahogar un grito, y sus ojos se contrayeron en angustia.

—Pero por qué harían algo así! —preguntó afligido. Al parecer le había tomado una especie de cariño a la joven rubia.

—No.. No lo sé, Yugi —comentó el espíritu con tristeza, dándose cuenta de la condición de la chica: su corazón latía muy débilmente, y respiraba con dificultad... Si no se le atendía pronto lo más seguro era que moriría...

—No podemos dejarla aquí! —dijo aún muy afligido, dándose cuenta de la condición de la joven a través del vínculo de Yami —. Morirá de frío si la abandonamos a su suerte!

Si... La joven no sólo estaba muriendo lentamente por las graves heridas de su cuerpo, sino que también el frío se había apoderado de ella, razón por lo cual sus mejillas estaban más sonrosadas de lo que deberían estar. Y si era abandonada a su suerte moriría sin remedio, dado a que no tenía lo que se podía llamar apropiado para un día frío de invierno: Llevaba una blusa morada desmangada y con varios cortes, unos tennis y unos pantalones de mezclilla desgarrados. Y lo unico que tenía para abrigarse era una larga bufanda blanca que usaba hacia atrás, y unos bonitos guantes blancos.

—Yami, tenemos que hacer algo! No podemos dejar que muera... No puedes hacer algo...? —lo miró con sus grandes ojos amatista, brillando de inocencia y tristeza.

Yami parpadeó.

—Te refieres...?

Bien era sabido que el gran faraón de Egipto, además de contar con su prodigiosa fuerza e inteligencia, también poseía milagrosos poderes curativos, capaz de sanar casi cualquier herida. El espíritu miró fijamente a la chica, indeciso.

—No lo sé, Yugi —comentó preocupado, examinando mas cuidadosamente las heridas de la pierna y el brazo, llámandole la atenció los pedacitos de hielo incrustados, al mismo tiempo que Yugi lo miraba temiendo lo peor—. Estas heridas... te diré que no son comunes y corrientes... Mira su pierna, por ejemplo... ves ese extraño líquido morado mezclado con su sangre? Creo que uno de los monstruos le hizo eso... Así que no sé si yo pueda-

Se interrumpió al ver la mirada entristecida de Yugi, sus ojos brillando amenazando con romper en lágrimas... por alguna extraña razón le había tomado un cariño especial, a pesar de nunca antes haberla visto... y ahora que su única esperanza se había ido, no tardaría en explotar en llanto...

Yami suavizó su mirada, enternecido por el corazón de ese pequeño inocente... tan grande para siempre preocuparse del bienestar de los demás... eso era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de su hikari...

—Pero no te preocupes —le dijo en tono apaciguador a ese ángel, quién llamó su atención—. Te prometo que haré lo que pueda.

Yami colocó sus manos a unos centímetros del débil pero palpitante corazón de la chica, latiendo quizás por su última vez si no hacían algo pronto.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo Yugi, mirando preocupado a su compañero. Yami le dedicó una cálida mirada... Igual que siempre, Yugi siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás, y el sabía que si Yami se llegaba a exceder en esfuerzo podría perder la vida, dado a que ya había usado parte de su energía en destruir a los monstruos.

—No te preocupes —le dijo suavemente, y sonrió con ternura. Después volvió a recuperar su semblante serio, y se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer—. Bien, aquí voy...

Yami cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y en pocos segundos sus manos empezaron a brillar como lo habían hecho antes, emanando una calidez de esa luz para quien la sintiera. Brilló intensamente un momento. Yami cerró los ojos con más fuerza, esforzándose más para mantener esa luz y empezando a flaquear por el esfuerzo.

—Yami!

Pero tan pronto como había empezado había terminado. De inmediato Yami se dejó apoyar en la nieve, jadeando, y con gotas de sudor resbalando por su cara debido al esfuerzo.

—Yami! Estás bien!

Yami volvió a mirarlo apaciguadoramente, ya más calmado.

—No te preocupes —le dijo de nuevo—. Estaré bien —dijo en suspiro, y se dispuso a mirar a su paciente. Todas las heridas y cortadas seguían abiertas por todas partes; sin embargo, la sangre que había derramado había sido limpiada, y su brazo y su pierna ya estaban sanos. Yami suspiró en alivio. Pero aún así sus atenciones no eran suficientes para ella—. Ven, Yugi, tenemos que llevarla con nosotros, aún está muy débil... A tu abuelo no le importará, verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Bien, ayúdame a levantarla...

La enderezaron con cuidado para no molestar sus heridas y no despertarla, ya que por fin había salido de su inconsciencia y estaba tomando un descanso. E inadvertidamente, en medio de su sueño, y para sorpresa y tristeza de ambos chicos, dejó escapar unas palabras:

—Mamá... Papá... no...

Se veía muy afligida. Fuera lo que fuese que estuviese soñando debía ser doloroso. Dedícandole una última mirada de compasión, la pusieron en los hombros de Yami.

—Ven, Yugi, vámonos...

Y se fueron marchando lentamente. Uno cuidando que su paciente no sufriera ningún dolor, y el otro vigilando su estado, estando atento a cualquier reacción que pudiera tener... Se fueron caminando, con mil preguntas rondando por sus mentes, pero ninguna sin respuesta, sin saber las miles de cosas que sucederían de ahora en adelante... sin estar conscientes de las miles de aventuras que tendrían a partir de ese momento... sin darse cuenta, de que ése, como el que Yami y Yugi tuvieron hace muchos años, era uno de los encuentros marcados por el destino... que cambian tu vida para siempre...

**Continuará...**

Terra: Hai! Eso fue todo! Ojalá les haya gustado.

Yami: Me gustó la parte sobre mi y mi hikari...

Yugi: (sonrojado) Debo asumir que este fic será yaoi?

Terra: Así es, será yaoi, mas no habrá lemon, así que los que son fanáticos de el, ya están avisados...

Yugi: Entonces esa niña rubia no se robará a mi Yami?

Terra: ¬¬U No Yugi, yo estoy siempre a favor del amor entre tú y Yami.

Yugi: Ahh.. menos mal...

Yami: Bueno gente, eso fue todo.

Terra: Ojalá les haya gustado! En especial a Gravi y a Niyushi! Estén al pendiente! Trataré de actualizar pronto!

Yami: Y dejen reviews, a Terra le encantarán.

Terra: Si, no importa si son de elogio ó de crítica, sólo quiero saber que piensan de mi trabajo.

Yami: Cualquier duda sólo pregunten.

Terra: Y si quieren comunicarse pueden hacerlo agregándome ó mandandome un mail a: ne!


	2. Se rompe el hielo

Terra: Y aquí está, por fin el segundo chap! u.u

Yami: Se lo que piensan, que nos tardamos mucho.

Terra: **Nos** tardamos? Yo soy la que escribo el fic, recuerdas?

Yami: Si como sea, bueno empezamos de una vez...

Yugi: YuGiOh no le pertenece a Terra, ni ninguno de sus personajes...

Terra: Sólo las uso para mera diversión y disfrute...

Yami: Si, ya, muy bien, ahora empezamos con el fic.

Terra: Okay, ya ¬¬ El 2do capítulo de mi fic The Love-Keeper!

**THE LOVE-KEEPER**

—————————

Capítulo 2: Se rompe el hielo

—————————

_Dedicado a Gravi Echizen._

_Perdón por el retraso! n.ñ_

Cuando la joven rubia despertó con un sobresalto, respirando agitadamente, y al parecer recuperandose de algún mal sueño, ya no estaba en el lugar de batalla con esas horribles criaturas que la perseguían, tratando de conseguir sus tesoros. No, se encontraba en un lugar desconocido para sus ojos, totalmente diferente a la calle desolada y llena de nieve en Domino, a dónde la habían llevado? Y qué estaba haciendo ahí en primer lugar?

Siguió respirando agitadamente tratando de aclarar su mente, y se dio cuenta súbitamente de que estaba sentada en algo muy suave; no podía ser piso. Miró hacia abajo y se vio a ella misma apoyada sobre una pequeña cama, y una frazada encima de sus piernas. Sin salir de su impresión empezó a examinar el lugar en donde estaba. Era una bonita y acogedora habitación; a donde quiera que mirara había aquí y allá pósters de un juego de cartas llamado Duelo de Monstruos; cerca de la cama había un gran espejo y un escritorio, y cerca de éstos divisó un gran ropero, de donde alcanzó a distinguir ropa que se asomaba por una rendija, la cual, a juzgar por la complexión, era ropa de un chico. Al otro lado había 2 puertas sencillas hechas de madera, una que sin duda daba a la salida, y otra que debía ser del baño.

Justo al lado de la cama y de ella, había una ventana con su alféizar cubierta de nieve, y con los vidrios un poco empañados por el frío, pero aún así se podía distinguir claramente la tranquila nevada que había comenzado a caer al parecer no hace mucho. Se quedó hipnotizada unos momentos mirando tras el marco de la ventana... "El día que había llegado a Domino, la calle no estaba tan concurrida de gente y niños jugando en la nieve... acaso dije 'día'? Si... probablemente ya ha pasado por lo menos un día desde que llegué aquí... no sé cuanto tiempo he estado dormida... pero debió ser bastante... yo.. yo.. —Empezó a examinar su brazo y su pierna—...estoy mejor... —Estaba completamente sorprendida; el brazo lleno de sangre, cristales, heridas y totalmente desfigurado, estaba completamente sano, sin torceduras ni nada, sólo con una venda que comprendía desde el antebrazo hasta su mano; de igual manera su pierna derecha estaba totalmente estable, sin nigún rasguño y sin rastro de heridas abiertas. De igual manera estaba ella; tras haberse percatado de sus heridas desaparecidas empezó a examinar el resto de su cuerpo, tocando su cara con sus manos, sintiendo unas pequeñas venditas en sus mejillas, sien y frente...

Y para su sorpresa, súbitamente se percató de que no estaba usando la misma ropa que traía puesta aquella vez, casi reducida a estragos por todo lo que había pasado... en su lugar traía puesta una bonita pijama color aquamarina de 2 piezas, de camiseta de botones y pantalones de seda, perfecta para quien necesite recuperarse de una mala gripe y descansar... Estaba casi segura de que esa pieza de ropa era de algún hombre, a juzgar por la complexión de la pieza. Aunque debía ser un hombre de baja estatura, a juzgar por el tamaño, ya que los pantalones de la pijama apenas y le llegaban a los tobillos...

No se sintió incomodada ó sobrecogida ni mucho menos apenada de ninguna manera por el hecho de estar usando ropa de un chico. Ella no era del tipo de chica que tan sólo divisar un hombre al panaroma, se desmayaba y empezaba a ligárselo... No, claro que no. Era demasiado 'superficial'.. como decía cada vez que veía una situación parecida. Por alguna razón, ella había desarrollado una especie de prejuicio contra los hombres; siempre tomaba una actitud muy a la defensiva cada vez que se le acercaba uno, y ya había golpeado más de una vez a un tonto que se había atrevido a decirle: "Lindas curvas"... Pero esa actitud tenía una muy buena razón... razón que odiaba siempre recordar, y cada vez que veía a un hombre, ese recuerdo le llegaba a la mente, y a veces se desahogaba con ellos...

Dejó de examinar la pieza que traía puesta y se distrajo un momento en la ventana, aún con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando tras ella, por la cual empezaban a brillar más fuerte los rayos del sol y se colaban por el vidrio para iluminar toda la habitación... Apenas estaba ameneciendo... Debían de ser las 9:00 am...

Miró hacia la calle ahora desierta. Los niños que habían estado jugando en la nieve habían desaparecido, quizás ya llamados por sus madres para alistarlos y llevarlos a la escuela... despidiéndose de ellos en la entrada de su casa, siempre diciéndoles que no se metieran en problemas y que se cuidaran mucho... plántandoles un beso en la frente para decirles adiós mientras acomadaban sus abrigos y bufandas por última vez, y así recordarles que ahí estaría ella cuando llegaran más tarde a su casa, ansiosos por abrazar a su madre...

Con estos tristes pensamientos una lágrima amenazó con desprenderse, y de inmediato se talló el ojo, mientras recordaba... cuándo había sido la última vez que su mamá le había dado un abrazo? Un beso? Un simple 'te quiero'? Cualquier muestra de afecto? Cuándo fue que la había visto por última vez?... Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que la había visto... Y esa día que tuvo que partir para siempre, con su pequeño rostro cubierto de lágrimas, ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ella, y hacerle saber que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo...

—...Mamá... —llamó suavemente, como esperando que su madre pasara en cualquier momento por la puerta y fuera y le diera un abrazo... algo para hacerla sentir bien, y hacerla recordar que aún la querían... Pero ese afecto le había sido negado hace tanto tiempo, y ella sabía que su madre no entraría por esa puerta y la haría sentir bien, como lo hacía cuando era niña... Como necesitaba un abrazo... pero sabía que nadie se lo daría jámas...

—Ya me voy, abuelo!

En ese momento una voz que provenía de afuera la sacó de sus pensamientos, y asomó la cabeza con curiosidad por la ventana. Un chico estaba parado en frente de la casa en que ella estaba.

—... Si abuelo.. está bien... No, no te preocupes... Por favor avísame si despierta... Yo también te quiero abuelito. Adiós! Cuídate!

Ese debía ser. El chico que era el dueño de la habitación en la que ella descansaba. No cabía duda: Pequeño, de baja estatura; sólo a él le podían quedar las prendas que había en su cuarto. Aparentaba tener la edad de 10 ó 12 años, por su voz de un pequeño niño y por la peculiar estatura que tenía; pero calculó que por el uniforme que llevaba debía estar en la preparatoria, y tendría tal vez unos 16 ó 17 años, a pesar de no haberle visto la cara.

Lo vio correr en dirección opuesta a la suya, era bastante rápido para tener piernas cortas, aunque pensó que quizá se debía a que se había ido más tarde que los demás niños... Retiró su vista de la ventana y volvió a tomar su antigua posición, mirando tristemente a ningún punto en específico. Luego recordó que él se había despedido de su abuelo. Dónde estaba su mamá? No se encontraba con él es ese momento? Ó acaso él tampoco tenía una, y sufría el mismo pesar que ella sentía por dentro? Ella no le deseaba ese mal a nadie, pero no podía evitar pensar en eso, y por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que no se equivocaba.

Busco a tientas el medallón de oro que colgaba de su cuello, el mismo que aquellos monstruos se habían querido llevar, buscando consuelo. En segundos llegaron a su mente los miles de recuerdos que tenía de su batalla en el templo y en Domino, y no tardó en sobresaltarse y cambiar su expresión calmada a una llena de ansiedad. Sus tesoros! De inmediato buscó con la mirada sus demás posesiones: El brazalete aún estaba en su mano, y su llave diminuta estaba no muy lejos en una repisa de madera.

Se calmó un poco. Le sorprendió el no haber pensado antes en estos objetos, siendo eso lo que monstruos se habían querido llevar; se impresionó al darse cuenta de lo fácil que se había distraído con las cosas y pensamientos insignificantes que había a su alrededor. Pero en qué estaba pensando? Y ahora que lo estaba analizando se dio cuenta de las miles de preguntas que habían estado rondando por su mente silenciosamente...

'Dónde estoy y por qué estoy aquí? Qué pasó con la batalla? Cómo.. cómo fue que escapé del templo? Quién destruyó a los monstruos? Quién es ese chico de cabello extraño que vive aquí?' —Se empezó a sentir más ansiosa. No podía creer que se había tardado más de 15 minutos en razonar que estaba pasando— Por qué me trajo a su hogar, si nisiquiera me conoce? —Volvió a mirar sus brazos y piernas, con temor— Por qué no tengo ninguna herida grave en mi cuerpo? No es posible que me haya recuperado tan pronto... —Volvió a mirar por la ventana, encontrándose con su propio reflejo que le devolvía la misma mirada atónita y aterrorizada— ... 'Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí...?'

Se quedó estática unos segundos, mirando aún la ventana con ojos un tanto aterrorizados, había tenido una sensación muy extraña, como si algo la pertubara, y todo parecía indicar que tenía que ver con ese niño de cabello gracioso... quién era? Pero unos pasos a lo lejos la hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento, haciéndola girarse un tanto alarmada hacia donde estaba la puerta, al otro extremo de la habitación.

Para su sorpresa vio a un viejito de baja estatura entrar de espaldas a la habitación. No tocó la puerta, por lo que debió pensar que ella aún estaba dormida. Había entrado de espaldas a ella por que llevaba una gran bandeja en sus manos, con todo tipo de comidas y bebidas, y tuvo que abrir la puerta empujándola hacia atrás. Buscó con la mirada un lugar donde poner su carga, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella.

—Ah! Ya despertaste! —comentó sonriente. Pero ella no devolvió esa sonrisa, pues para cuando sus ojos y los de ella se habían encontrado, su semblante había perdido todo rastro de alarme ó ansiedad, y había sido reemplazado por su ya habitual mirada seria y fría. —Esas son grandes noticias!

Se acercó a la cama aún con la charola en las manos. Tal parecía que esa comida era para ella. Pero no había dado el anciano 2 pasos aún, cuando súbitamente se estremeció de pies a cabeza, haciendo temblar peligrosamente la bandeja, como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua fría ó le hubiera dado un escalofrío, y casi se le caía la charola de sus manos. Ella lo miró ceñuda.

—Qué ocurre? —Su voz era cortante y sin sentimiento.

—No, nada, debió ser una corriente —dijo con una risa nerviosa. De inmediato miró instintivamente hacia la ventana, esperando ver la puertecilla abierta. Pero no lo estaba, y tampoco la puerta que daba al pasillo por el que él había entrado—'Cuándo se había cerrado?' —Pero en la habitación ya no se sentía ningún rastro de ese repentino cambio de temperatura. Volvió sus ojos a los de la chica, los cuales lo seguían mirando detenidamente. Sus ojos azules habrían sido los más hermosos que jamás había visto, pensó, de no ser por ese extraño vacío que había dentro... casi como si no tuvieran color. Nada de calidez, sólo fríos y vacíos... como túneles oscuros.

El anciano no se había percatado que ya estaba completamente perdido en esos fríos ojos azules, cosa que la chica no pasó por alto, y no le causaba ninguna gracia. Tras un momento de tenso silencio, en el que el anciano seguía hipnotizándose en esa frivolidad azul, y ella lo miraba no sólo ceñuda si no que evidentemente molesta, se decidió por hablar.

—Pasa algo? —No podía ser más claro que estaba completamente molesta, y su tono de voz era peligrosamente amenazador. El anciano parecía despertar de un letargo.

—Eh? —Captó de inmediato el enojo presente en ella. —...No! Nada! Debió ser sólo una corriente, una corriente de frío...

Se acercó a una pequeña mesita que estaba a un extremo de la cama en la que ella estaba descansando, y puso la bandeja de comida cuidadosamente en ella. El anciano ya no tenía esa sonrisa con la que había llegado a la habitación, ahora parecía un poco perturbado. Y la chica rubia no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Aún no podía confiar en él.

—Para mí es ésa comida? —preguntó recelosa.

—Pero por supuesto! Sin duda —Volvió a sonreír con esa felicidad radiante, al parecer aliviado de que ambos se estuvieran 'entendiendo'. —Era para cuando despertaras más tarde, aunque sé que es una cantidad exorbitante de comida, y no tienes que comértelo todo si no quieres, pero me pareció que lo más sensato después de tantos días-

—Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? —interrumpió. Al parecer sus sospechas de que había permanecido más de un día ahí eran ciertas.

El anciano se sorprendió un tanto por su interrupción.

—Sólo 2 días —comentó con lo que quizo aparentar un tono casual. Había dicho más de lo que debía de. —Hoy iba a ser apenas el tercero.

—Pero como fue que sané tan rápido mis heridas? —dijo a la defensiva— Y cómo sabía que iba a despertar justo hoy? —Elevaba su tono de voz con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Ambos sabían que ella se refería a que como había adivinado el anciano que en ese día despertaría, y que por tal razón le había traído esa bandeja.

—Yo... no lo sé... —Frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo y mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, arrepentido de haber dado rienda suelta a sus pensamientos — Es que yo.. yo no soy el experto en estas cosas... Es que.. no sé si lo habrás visto... pero él me dijo... —tragó saliva— mi nieto me dijo que había tenido una corazonada, y que quizá debería venir a verte cuando el se hubiera marchado...

—Su nieto le dijo? —Su rostro se suavizó al instante. Y le vino de inmediato a la cabeza ese niño de cabello tricolor que había visto correr por la acera.

—Si —Su rostro volvió a llenarse de alivio— Él es el que es bueno con estas cosas. Yo... no sé lo que tiene, pero siempre ha sido muy bueno con esto de los.. presentimientos y corazonadas.

La miró ansioso, aún retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo. Había tenido que mentir para no poner en evidencia a su nieto. 'Ojalá que no se haya dado cuenta'. Pero ella ya había apartado su mirada de la de él, y la mantenía fija hacia el frente, mirando a ningún punto en específico...

Hubo un tenso silencio en la que él la seguía mirando y ella no apartaba la vista de la pared. Era difícil saber lo que estaba pensando. Mantenía su rostro impasible e inexpresivo, haciendo imposible saber si estaba enojada ó triste. Y ése rostro le hizo recordar el momento en que hace unos días Yami, el espíritu que acompañaba a su nieto Yugi, había traído en brazos a la joven moribunda, con heridas muy graves y condición de salud terrible. De inmediato ésta había sido llevada al cuarto de Yugi para que descansara del frío, y al abuelo no había perdido un instante en llamar a un doctor, para que pudiera tratar de inmediato sus heridas.

Recordó el momento en el que estaban los 3, junto con el médico en cuestión, en la habitación de Yugi tratando de salvar la vida de la joven, pues más que mejorar, su condición había empeorado mucho. Sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas por la fiebre, y las heridas que permanecían abiertas no dejaban de emanar sangre. Recordó que tan afligidos estaban todos en la habitación, el médico, silencioso haciendo su trabajo, pero sin duda alguna tan tenso como el hielo. El abuelo, mirando ansioso a la chica, ya que él, al igual que Yugi, había desarrollado un extraño cariño hacia ella, cariño que en esos momentos encontraba muy extraño, y del que ahora parecía arrepentirse.

Recordó a Yugi, quien era el más afligido de todos los presentes, llorando silenciosamente en un rincón de la habitación, incapaz de ver siquiera a quien estaba muriendo en su cama; con su cara escondida entre sus piernas, y sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas. Con su espalda temblando violentamente, dejando escapar pequeños sollozos cada vez más fuertes conforme pasaba el tiempo.

El abuelo no había pasado por alto esa actitud, pero no podía hacer nada y ni siquiera había hecho el intento de consolarlo, ya que muy en el fondo sabía que no se podía hacer nada por esa chica, y en cierta forma le tenía un poco de resentimiento a Yugi, por que su nieto bien sabía lo mucho que le entristecían esas situaciones, en especial con ella, que por alguna razón le recordaba mucho a alguien...

El llanto se había hecho más lastimero y fuerte, con intervalos de tiempo menores entre sus sollozos. Llegó un momento en el que el médico no pudo soportar más la tristeza de ese llanto, por que le hacía el nudo que ya traía en la garganta más y más grande, y le pidió en voz baja al abuelo que de favor lo calmara ó lo sacara de la habitación. El abuelo ya iba rumbo hacia Yugi a paso lento y silencioso, tan afligido como su nieto, sólo que a diferencia de él, éste hacía lo posible por contener sus lágrimas.

Iba a apenas tocar su hombro cuando Yugi súbitamente levantó la mirada, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mirando en dirección opuesta a su abuelo, que se había quedado atónito. Se quedó como 10 segundos mirando en esa dirección, su llanto había cesado casi por completo, hasta que su semblante adoptó una mirada que parecía de resignación, y el abuelo habría jurado escuchar un suave 'está bien' de parte de su nieto. Volvió a poner su cabeza mirando hacia el frente, sólo que esta vez no la hundió entre sus piernas, si no que se quedó mirando al frente inexpresivamente, con largos caminos de lágrimas aún recorriendo su rostro.

El abuelo estaba demasiado afligido para adivinar que había sucedido con su nieto, a pesar de ser la respuesta tan obvia. Volvió a caminar silenciosamente a un lado del médico, lo más lejos posible de su nieto. Pero habiendo dado sólo unos cuantos pasos, volvió a escuchar ese ahogado llanto que lo agobiaba, más triste y lastimero que nunca. Volvió sus pasos con fastidio, dispuesto a sacar a Yugi de la habitación sin miramientos, pero lo que vio lo hizo detenerse, pues para su sorpresa Yugi estaba de espaldas a su abuelo, aún en el rincón, llorando y temblando incotrolablemente, pero ya no estaba solo...

A un lado de él, sentado en el piso y mirando con pesar a Yugi, rodeándolo con sus brazos y dejando a su aibou desahogarse sobre su pecho, estaba Yami, el espíritu que lo acompañaba siempre, en su forma córporea, sosteniendo al pequeño que se aferraba a su cuerpo buscando consuelo. Yugi ocultaba su cabeza y sus brazos sobre el pecho de Yami, con su cuerpo temblando frenéticamente y llorando de manera incotrolable. Yami miraba detenidamente a Yugi, con un semblante triste y calmado, parecía percebir más que los demás el pesar que sentía Yugi, y ese dolor se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos amatista. Él mismo ya se sentía triste sin su ayuda...

Todo esto pasó en un fugaz segundo por la mente del abuelo, y de inmediato sus ojos se encontraron con los del espíritu. Al mirarse ambos asintieron levemente la cabeza, primero uno y luego el otro, dandóse a entender lo que el abuelo quería que hiciera. Yami volvió a mirar a Yugi y le susurró algo inaudible para el abuelo. Él nada más pudo ver como Yugi asentía como un niño pequeño y se aferraba más fuerte al cuerpo de Yami, rodeándolo por el cuello. Acto seguido Yami se levantó con cautela sosteniendo el cuerpo de Yugi en sus brazos, tratándolo como el más frágil de los tesoros; caminó silenciosamente hasta la puerta abierta que daba al pasillo, cerca del anciano, y cuando llegó al marco de la puerta éste pudo escuchar claramente que Yami le decía suavemente a su nieto: 'Te prepararé un chocolate caliente llegando abajo, Yugi. Sé que eso te hará sentir mejor.' Ya estaban fuera en el pasillo, pero el abuelo aún los podía escuchar. Yugi dio un ligero sollozo en respuesta. 'Pero ya no llores, hikari, no me gusta ver tristeza en tus ojos... verás que todo va a estar bien.'

El abuelo miró un tanto asombrado la esperanza que tenía ese muchacho, el siempre lograba hacer sentir mejor a Yugi con esa fortaleza, lo sabía bien; pero ahora le parecía inapropiado que le diera esa motivación; el animarlo podría ser peor para Yugi, y sería mucho más si la chica llegaba a morir frente a sus ojos. Recordó lo que le había dicho Yugi hace unas horas, cuando hubo llegado el médico. Ambos estaban fuera de la habitación.

—_No puedes llamar a una ambulancia, abuelito? —Sus ojos estaban brillosos y amenazaban con derramar lágrimas. Pero el abuelo había tenido antes unas breves palabras con el médico._

—_Es que Yugi... —ponía su mano sobre su nuca, nervioso; el médico le había dicho que no era recomendable decirle el verdadero estado de la joven— nosotros.. no... no tenemos presupuesto para pagar un hospital ahora._

_Ese comentario le dolió a Yugi más que a nada._

—_Cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora! —Sus ojos ahora estaban verdaderamente llorando, y grandes caminos de lágrimas caían hasta el suelo— Cómo puede interesarte el dinero más que su vida? No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso! NO PUEDO CREER QUE VAYAS A DEJAR QUE MUERA!_

_Corrió hecho un mar de lágrimas hacia su habitación, con el corazón roto por la indiferencia de su abuelo hacia la vida de alguien más. Y desde ese momento se había quedado llorando en un rincón, al igual que su abuelo había desistido de cualquier intento de animarlo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían pasado al menos 10 minutos desde que la chica rubia había dejado de 'mirar a la pared', y miraba a su anfritión. Pues lo que atraía ahora su atención era la mirada perdida del anciano, que no parecía percatarse de que ella lo miraba directo a los ojos, como si pudiera ver dentro de ellos, como si pudiera ver todo lo que recordaba...

Su semblante se frunció ligeramente, no por molestia, sino por tristeza. Lo miró por última vez con atención y volvió a desviar su mirada hacia la ventana, sin mirar realmente nada en especial, pero analizando la última pieza de información que acababa de recibir, tratando de apagar un extraño calor que había subido hasta su garganta y ansiando salir, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente... Pasó saliva, sentía que si hacía el más mínimo intento de articular palabra estallaría en llanto, pero tenía que contenerse... Respiró profundamente y preguntó en voz queda:

—Usted... decía...? —No estaba siendo grosera, pero tampoco lo dijo de manera amable, simplemente lo dijo.

El abuelo se sorprendió más que nunca en ese momento. Parecía haberse olvidado casi por completo de que tenía a su invitada frente a sí, pues saltó ligeramente en su lugar al percartarse de ella nuevamente.

—Eh? —Ella aún no volteaba a verlo, pero podía ver la mirada que tenía en ese momento, y súbitamente siento gran lástima hacia ella: jamás, en todos sus años de vida, había visto un alma tan llena de dolor, sus ojos lo reflejaban: ya no había frialdad e indiferencia, sólo podía ver una gran tristeza y un gran dolor en su corazón que parecía a punto de desangrar en un llanto... Jamás había visto alguien que se viera tan miserable. Sintió grandes deseos de darle un abrazo ahí mismo, pero pensó que no sería apropiado y que quizá no sería del agrado de su vistante. En vez de eso, se agachó cuidadosamente hasta estar a la altura de la joven, y habló con voz suave:

—Te apetece comer algo?

Ella volteó a mirarlo con cierta incredulidad; sus ojos ya no brillaban ni estaban tristes, pero tampoco estaban llenos de ese frío y gélido sentimiento, simplemente estaban vacíos de cualquier expresión y sentimiento, como si no tuviera alma... Desvió su vista hacía ventana nuevamente.

—...No tengo hambre.

—Por favor, tienes que comer algo! Sólo Dios sabe cuando fue la última vez que comiste! Es decir, mírate! Estás demasiado delagada! Ahora lo más recomendabe sería que comieras un poco de alimentos con proteínas y...

Pero ella había dejado de escuchar desde hace mucho, había bajado lentamente su mirada hasta su cuerpo a su sola mención, y por primera vez desde que había despertado se había dado cuenta de lo que implicaba no tener su propia ropa puesta. Había estado dormida todos esos días, sin levantarse ni una sola vez... entonces, quien la cambió de ropa?

Miró al anciano que aún seguía balbuceando tonterías sobre su alimentación y su estado, y casi con un dejo de pánico y sus mejillas sonrojadas de ansiedad le preguntó:

—Quién me vistió?

El viejo parpadeó con incredulidad.

—Cómo dices? —más claro no podía ser su dejo de nerviosismo.

—Que quién me vistió!

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para sentarse firmemente sobre sus piernas y encarar la cara abochornada del anciano, que estaba dispuesto mirar a todos lados menos a ella. La chica había entrado completamente en pánico ahora, pero la ira de indignación que ahora sentía era mucho más grande: si ese viejo se había atrevido a desvertirla...

—Pues, yo... mira... es que... la verdad... yo... por favor no me mires así! —Aquellos ojos azules estaban llenos ahora de ninguna otra cosa más que furia— Creéme, no es lo que tu crees... Cuando mi nieto te trajo aquí llamamos de inmediato a un médico... mujer —agregó de inmediato, por que ya se había percatado que no parecían agradarle mucho los hombres a ella— Tan pronto te.. atendió, se encargó de vestirte. —Como ella aún lo seguía mirando de manera sospechosa, agregó—. No te preocupes. Te aseguro que ni yo ni mi nieto ni Ya-... Te aseguro que no te vimos.

Pero ella ya había desviado la mirada, la mención de su nieto le había traído algo a la mente, y no pareció darse cuenta de que el anciano casi desvelaba un secreto que era importante mantener... o al menos eso creía...

—Quería preguntarle algo. —Volteó sin advertencia su mirada hacia la de él.

—Dime —replicó el abuelo perplejo.

—Dice que su nieto me encontró y me trajo hasta aquí, verdad? —El viejo asintió—. Bien. Pero usted... de casualidad sabe como... cómo me encontraron?

—Ah! —Palideció inevitablemente—, eso! Bueno... supongo... que.. te encontraron inconsciente...

—Sólo asi? —preguntó desanimada. Sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo—. Sólo inconsciente?

—Pues... lo único que pude saber de mi nieto, fue que él y- él iba caminando rumbo a una farmacia... había estado con un poco de fiebre últimamente y... cuando iba camino hacia ayá, dice que te encontró en la nieve... en unas cuadras, no muy lejos de aquí...

—Bien —dijo ella. Su tono había adoptado esa frialdad de nuevo, y volteó la vista hacia la ventana nuevamente.

Al abuelo no se le ocurría nada más que decir ante el repentino cambio de ambiente en la habitación, así que se acercó a la bandeja de comida que habpia traído, tomo una taza llena de té, y se la ofreció amablemente.

—Estás segura de que no vas a comer algo?

—Ya le dije que no tengo hambre —le soltó bruscamente.

—Bueno —Al abuelo no le importó su brusquedad—, pues al menos tómate este té; te hará bien que al menos eso te caiga en el estómago.

—Ya le dije que no tengo hambre. —repitió.

—Por favor, bébelo, sólo te pido eso; si lo haces, te prometo que te dejaré sola.

Ella se quedó en silencio, como evaluando sus posibilidades. Ya estaba hartándose de la presencia de ese anciano.

—Me dejará sola? —preguntó desconfiada.

—Te lo prometo —dijo el anciano alegremente.

Ella lo seguía mirando desconfiada, pero realmente no le quedaba mucha opción si quería que dejara de molestarla, además, ya tenía que irse...

—Muy bien —dijo sin rodeos, con tal de por fin estar sola—, pero sólo será un sorbo, no tengo mucha hambr-

Pero el viejo ya le había puesto la taza humeante apresuradamente en sus manos, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, y ella se le quedó mirando ceñuda.

—Jeje, discúlpame, que decías?

Pero ella no contestó, había volteado a ver la taza que sostenía, la cual expedía un aroma delicioso; no había comido en días, y ese delicioso olor no hacía mas que tentarla. Dándose cuenta ahora del hambre que tenía, dado a que no había comido en días, no resistió más y se llevó un gran sorbo a sus labios. El viejo sonrió complacido.

—Mmm... —se limitaba a saborear el té con sus labios. Era lo más gratificante que había tomado en mucho tiempo—. Decía, que sólo serán unos cuantos sorbos —volvió a tomar un poco más. Súbitamente empezó a sentir algo extraño— porque ya tengo que irme.

El semblante del anciano cambió de inmediato.

—Qué dijiste?

—Ya me escuchó.

—Pero tu no...

—Ah no?

—Tú no puedes irte!

—Por qué no puedo? Quién me lo impide?

—Tu condición! Aún estás muy débil por todas tus heridas! No puedes irte!

—Ah sí? —se tomó de un trago lo que quedaba del té, y sintió de inmediato un extraño aturdimiento; pero aún así tomó fuerzas y se sentó en la cama. —Puede que usted me haya recibido en su casa, pero usted no es quién para decirme que hacer! Ya he permanecido aquí mucho tiempo. Gracias por su hospitalidad; adiós.

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero algo extraño la hizo aturdirse nuevamente, y toda fuerza que tenía dentro se esfumó en un instante, y no tuvo más opción que dejarse caer en la cama.

—Lo ves? Estás muy débil aún, mejor será que te quedes más tiempo —dijo el anciano, al mismo tiempo que la hacía volver a acomodarse en la cama.

—Pero... yo ya tengo que irme! —sus párpados le pesaban, su cuerpo estaba totalmente suelto y un sueño le había entrado de repente. Sin que se diera cuenta ya se había recostado en la almohada de la cama. Aún así insistió pesadamente—...No me puedo quedar! Ya tengo que irme! —dijo tercamente.

—No seas necia y ya duérmete. Vendré a verte en unas horas.

El anciano se marchaba de la habitación. Era su oportunidad, si tan sólo pudiera levantarse... Pero los párpados le pesaban mucho... y esa cama estaba tan cómoda... "Ese anciano seguro le puso algo al té" pensaba, mientras empezaba a perder el consciencia "Va a.. pagármelas" Y con último suspiro terminó su frase, su mente había cedido y entrado al país de los sueños, dejándola profundamente dormida...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Déjame ver si entendí —dijo un chico rubio mientras se frotaba la cabeza— Estás diciendo que encontraron a una chica que apareció de la nada, y que la llevaste a su casa?

—Exactamente —dijo un niño de baja estatura y de cabello tricolor con una risa nerviosa, le había costado mucho trabajo a su amigo comprender finalmente.

Estaban en la escuela. Yugi Motou, el nieto del dueño de la tienda de juegos, junto con sus demás amigos, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Ryou Bakura, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, y Dios sabrá por qué, Tea Masaki. Faltaban unos minutos para que terminaran las clases, y mientras tanto, Yugi les había contado a sus amigos del suceso que tuvo el fin de semana con Yami. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos, Anzu un tanto molesta, y Joey muy confundido.

—Ohh... creo que ya entendí —dijo el chico llamado Joey, mientras hacía un puchero y se frotaba la cabeza.

—Vaya sorpresa. El cachorro de Wheeler entendió algo —dijo el CEO con una sonrisa burlona.

—No me vengas con esas cosas, Kaiba —dijo Joey mirándolo receloso.

—Pero creí que no te molestaba que te dijeran "cachorro", cachorro.

—NADA MAS POR QUE ESTOY AQUÍ, SI NO...!

—Ya, no se peleen! —dijo Yugi con una risa nerviosa, mientras a sus demás compañeros les salía una gotita de sudor. —Siempre se tienen que estar peleando!

—Si no los conociera pensaría otra cosa de ustedes —dijo el otro chico castaño llamado Tristan, burlándose, provocando la "ira" de los otros 2.

—QUÉ COSA DIJISTE? —dijeron el CEO y el rubio enfurecidos al mismo tiempo, provocando la risa de los demás, lo cual los hizo sonrojarse a ambos y hacer reír más a los demás.

—Jajaja... oye, Yugi.. y cambiando un poco de tema.. cómo es ella? —preguntó Anzu, la única chica del grupo, castaña y de ojos azules. Había estado un tanto recelosa en toda la conversación.

—Si Yugi, dinos. Queremos saber como es. —apuntó interesado Ryou, el chico albino y quizá el más tranquilo de todos.

—Bueno... —Se puso a pensar — Pues... es.. como de la estatura de Anzu, no más grande que ustedes... Es rubia, de cabello lacio... Esbelta... y sus ojos problabemente sean verdes ó azules, no lo sé.

—Cómo? Es qué no has hablado con ella? —preguntó Duke, un chico apuesto de cabello negro y con un dado colgando de una oreja.

—No, no ha despertado desde que la encontramos. Por no decir que estaba en mal estado —comentó Yugi preocupado, pero luego sonrió abiertamente—. Aunque no sé por qué, pero hoy tuve el presentimento de que finalmente despertaría.

—Viejo, eso sería genial... —dijo Joey pensativo, y sonrió pícaramente— como que ya me dieron ganas de conocerla, por como la describes suena que está muy- —Se cruzó con la mirada de Anzu— muy simpática! —terminó con una risa nerviosa y una gotita en su sien.

—Podemos acompañarte a visitarla después de clase? —preguntó Ryou. En ese punto Kaiba abandonó la conversación, por que era obvio que el no tenía deseos de ir.

—Claro! Creo que lo mejor que ella pueda necesitar ahora es compañía!

En ese momento la campana de la escuela sonó. Justo a tiempo.

—Y qué estamos esperando? Vámonos ya antes de que la puerta se atasque de gente que ya quiere irse. —dijo Tristan al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus cosas rápidamente. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, y se dirigieron sin demora a la puerta de salida antes de que llegaran los desesperados por salir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La chica rubia había despertado después de varias horas de sueño. El anciano no había vuelto a visitarla, lo cual para ella era un gran alivio, ya que estaba muy molesta con él por haberle jugado esa broma del té tranquilizante que no había tocado la demás comida. Aún sentía el cuerpo muy pesado, y además no podía perder tiempo, ya tenía que irse...

Con dificultad cambió de posición y se dirigió a la ventana, con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza. En su mente no podía dejar de rondar ese chico que había visto de cabello tricolor. Había tenido la esperanza de que él fuera a quien andaba buscando, que él había sido quien había derrotado a esas criaturas cuando ella perdió el conocimiento; pero por lo que le había dicho el anciano, todo parecía indicar que ella los había derrotado sola, y ese chico sólo la había encontrado y traído hasta aquí...

Levantó la mirada. Un sonido la había sacado de su ensimismamiento. Eran risas, risas de jóvenes que iban charlando despreocupadamente. Asomó su cabeza con curiosidad para ver quien hacía tanto escándolo, y al ver de quien se trataba arqueó sus cejas en asombro.

Era ese niño de cabello tricolor, caminando plácidamente con lo que parecían ser sus amigos, 5 chicos de aspeto amigable: uno rubio, alto y de aspecto divertido; otro castaño, cortado por el mismo patrón que el anterior; uno albino, con una mirada misteriosa pero de aspecto tranquilo; otro de cabello negro, apuesto y con mirada altiva; y por último, la única chica del grupo, castaña y de ojos azules, mostrando una sonrisa boba mientras hablaba con el más pequeño del grupo, riéndose vulgar y ruidosamente. Frunció el ceño. Mujeres como ésa deshonraban a su género. Como las despreciaba... Si algo odiaba más que a un hombre era una mujer superficial...

—_Son muy _superfichiales _—dijeron 2 pequeñas niñas al unísono frente a un grupo de niñitas de aspecto altivo, que no las habían dejado jugar por que no usaban "maquillaje". —Qué _ninia_ anda usando pintura en la cara? Nada más las _superfichiales_ sin _cerebo_! —soltaron riendo._

—_Pues _superfizales_ ó no, todavía podemos hacer esto! —una niña de cabello negro tomó un puñado de lodo y se lo lanzó en la cara a la pequeña rubia, quien de inmediato calló y rompió a llorar._

—_Oye! Ninguna _ninia superfichial_ con el _cerebo_ lleno de pintura le hace eso a mi amiga! —y agarró un buen pedazo de lodo y se lo lanzó en venganza..._

—_No tenías _po que_ hacer eso... —le dijo la pequeña rubia mietras se secaba las lágrimas con ayuda de su amiga, mientras las demás niñas vanas corrían a casa llenas de lodo llorando por su mami._

—_Nadie te puede aventar una bola de lodo en la cara—dijo con un puchero y limpiando su cara que también estaba llena de lodo; luego sonrió— mas que yo —y le lanzó una pequeña bolita de lodo juguetonamente. La niña rubia la esquivó por poco y empezó a reír, tomando lodo del suelo y siguiéndole el juego— Jijiji, lo mismo digo yo! —y siguieron jugando y riéndose como cualquier otro niño, sin dejar de burlarse de las niñas con el cerebro lleno de pintura..._

—Nana... —susurró sin darse cuenta, con los ojos en blanco, recordando aquellos días que parecían ser de otra realidad.

Pero se distrajo cuando su mirada se posó en Yugi, que por alguna razón le transmitía un extraño sentimiento de paz. Ahora por fin pudiendo ver su rostro: esos enormes y dulces ojos amatista, que simbolizaban lo bueno de su alma; terso y lampiño como de un pequeño ángel; y esa sonrisa tan hermosa, que podía iluminar el cuarto más oscuro... Cómo deseaba mirar ese rostro por toda la eternidad, y perderse en ese mar de paz por siempre...

Pero su mar se secó en cuanto la chica de pelo castaño se le acercó riendo y lo abrazó por detrás, haciendo sonrojar al pequeño Yugi, y haciendo rabiar a quien miraba por la ventana. La serenidad se esfumó en cuanto vio esa escena, y no hizo más que provocarle enojo; no celos, como cualquier otra persona habría pensado, sino una ira inexplicable, no le gustó que ella hiciera eso, como si no hubiera estado bien. Sintió odio hacia ella. No sabía por qué, simplemente lo sentía... No le gustaba esa chica.

Desvió la mirada. Los chicos se acercaban y no quería escuchar su ruidosa conversación. Posó su mirada en un pequeño florero que no había estado en la pequeña mesa de al lado la última vez. Contenía una pequeña flor de lis a la cual le faltaba por florecer un poco todavía. La tomó para contemplar su belleza, tratando de omitir la conversación que había abajo; pero sus oídos no pudieron pasar desapercibidas las risas del más pequeño del grupo, esas risas tan dulces, como campanitas tintineando dentro de lo más profundo de su ser, haciendo que esa paz la llenara de repente; y sin que ella se diera cuenta, la flor que sostenía en su mano iba floreciendo poco a poco como por arte de magia, tomando más color y más brillo que ninguna otra, pudiéndose considerar como una de las flores más hermosas que jamás se haya visto, nutriéndose del sentimiento de quien la sostenía...

Pero luego una risa suelta se escuchó de repente, haciéndola voltear bruscamente hacia la ventana, y vio a quien opacaba indignamente la dulce felicidad del más pequeño; haciendo que el sonido de las campanitas se cortara y se reemplazara por el punzante sonido de cristal que se quiebra dentro de ella, rompiendo la paz, y trayendo esa inexplicable furia y frialdad; y así como la flor de lis había florecido súbitamente, también poco a poco la flor empezó a marchitarse y a morir, cubriéndose de pequeños cristales de hielo, y dejándola completamente muerta.

La chica sintió los pétalos caídos rozando en su mano, y volteó a ver la flor negra que ahora sostenía. La paz se había ido. La furia también. Empezó a jugar con la flor muerta con sus dedos, y se dispuso a escuchar la plática que se llevaba a cabo abajo a unos cuantos metros de la casa...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Jajajaja! Y entonces... —dijo un Ryou completamente diferente al que estaba en la mañana en la escuela, mientras las lágrimas de risa le resbalaban por las mejillas— y entonces me dice: "Oye, Bakura, de dónde has sacado esas cartas? Por qué quien sabe que fulano desgraciado me ha robado las mías!" Y yo le contesto: "Te han robado las cartas, Weevil? No me digas! Y ahora qué?" Y ese enano inútil, chicos, pueden creerlo, va y me compra sus propias cartas por mucho más dinero del que le habían costado la 1era vez...

—Ya está bien, Ryou, creo que podemos pasar sin los detalles de tus negocios —dijo Anzu con una risa nerviosa y una gotita de sudor.

—Seguro, Masaki —se apresuró a decir el albino molesto, secándose las lágrimas y guiñándole un ojo a Yugi—, pero es que Weevil se las había robado a Mako Tsunami, o sea, que en realidad yo no hice nada malo...

—No sé donde aprendiste los conceptos del bien y el mal, Bakura! Pero creo que te perdiste un par de lecciones fundamentales! Jajaja! —dijo entre risas Yugi. Después de eso el semblante del albino cambió por un instante en medio de un pequeño destello, y volvió a adoptar la mirada tranquila de Ryou, la cual fue reemplazada por una cara de fastidio y una gotita de sudor en su sien. Yugi lo miró y susurró— Aún sigue con esos negocios?

—Sí —murmuró Ryou, fastidiado— Y hace un momento que Joey estaba hablando de sus "travesuras" que el también hacía, Bakura no pudo evitar salir; lo cual es muy extraño, por que nunca lo hace por sorpresa, y no suele llevarse tan bien con todos —dijo riendo—... Tu crees que los demás se hayan dado cuenta?

—Yo diría que sí —dijo Bakura de la nada en forma de espíritu, haciendo saltar a Ryou y a Yugi— Tendrías que ser un idiota para no darte cuenta de la diferencia entre yo y mi hikari... aunque no sé si pueda confirmar esa teoría con esa Masaki... Jajaja..

Ryou, al igual que Yugi, también poseía un artículo, la Sortija del Milenio, y de igual manera, en ella también habitaba un antiguo espíritu egipcio, Bakura, el Gran Rey de los Ladrones y Saqueador de Tumbas. Pero desde que se había encontrado con Ryou, su carácter se había reformado, y ya no era un maleante... al menos no uno de gravedad. Y junto con Yami, el también pudo obtener un cuerpo físico, y podía materializarse a su voluntad.

—Oigan, miren! —dijo Joey haciendo voltear a Ryou y a Yugi, y desaparecer a Bakura. Todos mirando hacia arriba, en dirección a la ventana en el cuarto de Yugi—Es ella! Verdad Yugi? —Yugi asintió sonriente— Sí, ya despertó! Ja! Sabía que tenía los ojos azules...

—Tú dijiste que eran verdes —replicó escépticamente Tea, mientras Joey le devolvía la mirada receloso y con un puchero.

Yugi buscó de inmediato la mirada de la chica, ansioso de establecer un contacto con ella, charlar y ser amigos; pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos lo que vió, ó más bien sintió, no le gustó nada. Sus ojos eran azules como un diamante, hermosos y profundos, pero éstos no le devolvían la mirada a Yugi, estaban enfocados hacia el frente, indiferentes, sin ver nada en particular. Fríos, vacíos, como túneles oscuros, no había calidez ahí, ni felicidad, ni nada. Sólo oscuridad... y un dolor, un dolor muy fuerte dentro de ella... en su corazón... en su alma...

—Hola! —gritó Joey, poniendo una mano a un lado de su boca para propagar el sonido, y la otra agitándola en el aire para llamar su atención. Ella se limitó a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo— Hey! Soy Joey! Qué tal! Tú cómo te llamas? —Ella no le respondió, simplemente entrecerró los ojos en desconfianza, evaluándolo; pero al final sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos e ignorarlo. Joey quedó completamente desconcertado.

—Tú no sabes hablar con las chicas, Joey —dijo Tea de manera engreída. Dio unos pasos al frente y puso ambas manos a un lado de su boca para propagar su muy aguda voz— HOLA! —gritó, haciendo estremecer a la chica de la ventana por el chillido insoportable— SOY TEA! TÚ COMO TE LLAMAS!

Pero esta vez, no se dignó ni a mirarla siquiera, sino que volteó totalmente su rostro hasta quedar de espaldas, ignorándola olímpicamente. Tea la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y de un segundo a otro su cara había enrojecido de indignación y una vena le saltaba de la sien. Joey rió.

—Jajaja! Parece que tú tampoco sabes! —Tea hizo un ruidito de gato enojado mientras Joey seguía revolcándose de risa, y los demás chicos le hacían burla; pero Yugi aún miraba pensativamente hacia la ventana... algo no andaba bien...

—Cállate! — Le gritó a Joey. Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a murmurar furiosamente. —Quién se cree que es ésa? —Volteó a mirar a la rubia mientras le reprochaba en voz alta agitando torpemente los brazos en el aire— Es una irrespetuosa, maleducada y malagradecida! Está viviendo en tu casa y ella ni lo agradece...!

—Ella no está viviendo en mi casa... —dijo Yugi con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en su sien.

—...Toda una aprovechada! Y está usando tu pijama! No puedo creerlo! Es una malagradecida! Una niña engreída que no tiene respeto! —Volvió a cruzarse de brazos y la miró desafiante— A puesto a que no tiene ningún amigo!

Pero su mirada flaqueó tan pronto como apareció, ya que al parecer a la que llamaba engreída no había estado ignorando la conversación. Tan pronto escuchó la última frase pronunciada por Tea, ella viró de inmediato y la miró con unos ojos llenos de un fulgor esmeralda, llenos de odio y furia. Yugi abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante lo que sucedió en una fracción de segundo, pero antes de que pudiera analizar lo que acababa de ver, ella ya había desviado la mirada hacia el interior de la habitación, y Joey y Tristan ya se estaban carcajeando de risa.

—JAJAJAJA! Eso te pasa por insultar a la gente Tea! Jajaja, mejor no te metas con chicas rudas!

—Ay, qué delicada —dijo Tea, cohibida, cruzándose de brazos— Qué carácter... Puedes creerlo, Yugi?

Pero Yugi no le prestaba atención (N/A: Siii! ), no apartaba la vista de la ventana ni de la chica que ya no devolvía la mirada; algo había en esos ojos, algo que le llamó mucho la atención, un brillo que no todas las personas tenían, algo poderoso.. era como...

—_Magia_ —dijo una voz dentro de Yugi, haciéndolo sobresaltar un poco. Miró a un lado y vio a Yami en su forma de espíritu mirando al igual que Yugi inquisitoriamente hacia la ventana .

—Tu también lo viste, Yami? —Yami asintió.

—Sentí una presencia muy fuerte en ese momento; la de ella —dijo frunciendo el ceño, pensativo— Tú crees que ella...?

—Oye, Yugi —Joey lo llamó desde la distancia, y Yugi alcanzó a ver que sus amigos ya se iban— Nosotros ya nos vamos, viejo. Creo que tu amiga aún no está con ganas de hablar con gente —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Despúes se encaminó a alcanzar a los muchachos, y ahora le gritaba agitando una mano en señal de despedida— Cuéntanos cuando ya se calme que pasó! Queremos todos los detalles! Hasta mañana, Yugi!

—Adiós, Joey! —dijo Yugi sonriente, mientras Joey retomaba su camino y se perdía de vista conforme iba avanzando.

Tan pronto terminó de agitar su mano en la mano, su sonrisa desapareció y su brazo flaqueó, y volvió a mirar con un aire triste hacia la ventana, desilusionado. La chica rubia ya no estaba a un lado de la ventana. "No sé que haya sido" pensó Yugi para sus adentros, "Pero sea lo que sea, yo iré a hablar con ella. Creo que necesita un amigo". Y se encaminó a la entrada de la casa tienda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Yo aquí me doy la vuelta, chicos —dijo Ryou, mientras iban caminando por la acera y se encontraban por una disyuntiva, el camino que debía tomar Ryou para llegar a su casa.

—Muy bien, Ryou, nos vemos mañana —dijo el chico de cabello negro y levantando su mano en ademán de despedida. Los demás lo siguieron mientras el peliblanco se iba en dirección opuesta.

—Adiós chicos!

—Hasta mañana, Ryou! —dijo Tea alegremente y caminando de espaldas para despedirse. Le dedicó una boba sonrisa y un guiño, y al momento de voltear para seguir caminando, se golpeó de frente con un poste de luz. (N/A: Ja! XD)

Ryou rió por lo bajo tan pronto escuchó el fuerte "gonk!" del golpe con el metal, haciendo coro con las ya casi inaudibles carcajadas de sus amigos, comentando en voz alta el fuerte chichón que se hizo en la cabeza. Bakura apareció en su forma de espíritu, riendo.

—Jaja! Bien merecido se lo tiene esa zorra por andar con sus habladurías! —dijo el ladrón de tumbas maliciosamente.

—No le digas así, Bakura!

—Tú sabes que ella no me agrada, hikari. No puedo evitar decir lo que pienso de ella.

—Al menos no lo hagas en mi presencia —dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Bakura soltó un inaudible bufido, el cual, conociéndolo desde hace mucho, Ryou interpretó como un 'de acuerdo'.

—Gracias —le dijo sonriendo serenamente.

—Como sea —respondió el albino, poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cuello y cerrando sus ojos en forma de reproche. Ryou siguió sonriendo y lo observó pensativamente; pero recordó algo súbitamente, llamando la atención de su espíritu.

—Qué pasa? —le preguntó seriamente.

—Bakura —Ryou lo volteó a ver directamente y detuvo sus pasos—...En casa de Yugi... cuando esa chica... sus ojos... Tu también lo sentiste?

—Sí —dijo Bakura, frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia el cielo lleno de nubes, pensativo— Sí lo sentí. Fue una presencia muy poderosa, sin duda.

—Crees que era de ella? De esa chica?

—De eso no estoy muy seguro, pero todo parece indicar que sí. Hubo un cambio muy repentino en ese momento... en sus ojos...

—Si... —dijo Ryou, con rostro preocupado. Volvió a encaminar su rumbo— Por eso fue que te manifestaste hace un momento en mi cuerpo? Por qué habías sentido esa presencia?

—Había sentido una fuente de magia desconocida—replicó Bakura, flotando al lado de su hikari— Y quería asegurarme de que no fuera nada peligroso, ya que era muy fuerte... y hacía mucho tiempo que no había sentido una magia tan poderosa como ésa.

—A qué te refieres en concreto? —preguntó Ryou.

—Me refiero hace 5000 años. En el Antiguo Egipto.

—En el Antiguo Egipto? Había algo con ese poder ahí?

—Había _alguien _con ese poder ahí.

—Quién? Quién lo tenía? También poseía un artículo del milenio?

—No lo recuerdo —dijo frunciendo el ceño— Te parecerá extraño, pero no lo recuerdo...

—No habrá sido el faraón? Ó el Sacerdote Seth?

—No, no era el faraón. No era nadie que tu conozcas... No estoy muy seguro de quien era. A decir verdad, no habría recordado a esa persona de no haber sentido ese gran poder...

—Y era... más fuerte que el faraón?

—Hm? —Bakura giró su su rostro para ver a Ryou, y se dio cuenta que un destello de preocupación inundaba sus ojos. Lo miró sorprendido, y luego sonrió —No te preocupes —Ryou vio como Bakura le dedicaba una de sus inusuales y dulces sonrisas— Quizás ese individuo era muy poderoso, pero no supera a los poderes del faraón; además, no era un enemigo.

—En verdad? Cómo lo sabes?

—Ya te he dicho que no lo sé. No recuerdo a esa persona. Pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que no hay por que preocuparnos por el. —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ryou le devolvió la sonrisa, dándole a entender al espíritu milenario que le daba gracias por hacerlo sentir mejor. Bakura sonrió para sí y regresó a la Sortija, mientras Ryou emprendía su camino en dirección a casa...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Abuelito! Ya llegué! —El grito del pequeño Yugi llegó hasta los oídos de la chica rubia que descansaba en su cuarto, la cual tan pronto escuchó su dulce voz nuevamente, asomó con cuidado su cabeza hacia la ventana a presenciar la nueva escena que tenía por delante...

Yugi estaba por entrar a la tienda, pero la puerta se abrió inesperadamente y el abuelo salió tras de ella.

—Hola Yugi! Qué bueno que volviste...

Ella frunció el ceño. No sabía si le agradaba ese anciano del todo, ya que a pesar de haberle dado hospitalidad y refugio, le había puesto algo a su té para que su durmiera, sabiendo que no resistiría después de no haber comido en días... Su estómago gruñó. Aún tenía hambre, pero no se atrevía a tocar nada de la comida que estuviera en la bandeja, emanando un aroma sospechoso delante de ella, sin poder evitar frotar su estómago en desesperación... lo que daría por un poco de comida.. pero no podía arresgiarse, además ya tenía que irse... Había estado mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar y eso era muy peligroso...

Asomó su cabeza cuidadosamente por la ventana para seguir observando la conversación de esos 2.. "Tan pronto entren a la tienda, me voy de aquí..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Cómo estuvo tu día, abuelito? —le preguntó Yugi sonriente, hacía esa pregunta todos los días desde que habían traído a la chica rubia a su casa, esperando recibir buenas noticias de su invitada.

—Hm —Hizo un puchero— Pues no estuvo mal, pero tampoco estuvo bien... Recuerdas ese ratón que no podía atrapar y que mordía las cartas que vendo en la tienda? Bueno, pues hoy en la mañana que estaba trabajando, puedes creer que cuando saqué unas cartas de su-

—Abuelito! —gritó Yugi con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en su sien— Tú sabes bien a que me refiero.

—Ah, sí —Puso sus brazos detrás de su nuca, y su cara formó otro puchero por ser interrumpido en su fascinante cacería del "Abuelo y Jerry" (N/A: Derechos de autor xD) —Pues, como seguramente ya te habrás dado cuenta, despertó.

—Sí! —exclamó Yugi sonriente— Y seguramente hablaste con ella, no? Qué te dijo? Preguntó por mí? Ya se recuperó completamente?

—Pues... en ese orden: Sí hablé con ella... No me dijo mucho, no parece ser del tipo de personas abiertas a hablar con todos.. Y sí, me preguntó por ti, aunque fueron preguntas que sólo llamaban su atención, tú sabes, por tu Rompecabezas y por Yami... Y tal parece que sus heridas ya han cerrado, sin embargo aún tiene fiebre y no ha logrado recuperar fuerzas...

—_Yugi, mira... _—Yugi escuchó la voz de su Yami hablándole desde el rompecabezas, y sin saber muy bien la razón, volteó hacia su ventana, y miró con alegría que unos ojos azules se asomaban tras ella... Le sonrió... y por un fugaz momento a él le pareció ver correspondida su sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera analizarlo, esos misteriosos ojos azules habían desaparecido, y el abuelo de Yugi volvía a llamar su atención...

—...pero Yugi, no quiero que te hagas muchas ilusiones... No es precisamente el tipo de persona exultante que eres tú, y no parece que le guste mucho hablar.. además... Bueno, mejor te sigo contando adentro mientras comemos. Nos vamos a resfriar si seguimos aquí...

_Nos acompañarás, Yami?_ Preguntó Yugi inocentemente al espíritu _Te gustaría que así fuera, Yugi/ Me gustaría mucho, Yami... _Yugi sintió súbitamente un pequeño destello de alegría que no tenía nada que ver con la de él _Entonces dejaré que así sea, hikari..._

Acto seguido el abuelo y Yugi entraron a la casa tienda, y la chica rubia vio la oportunidad perfecta frente a sus ojos.

—"Ahora es mi oportunidad!" —Tan pronto se escuchó el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta saltó de la cama, tomó su llave de la repisa de madera y se la guardó en el bosillo de la pijama. Se acercó rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido hacia la ventana, la tomó de los bordes e hizo un esfuerzo por abrirla, ya que aún no recuperaba sus fuerzas. Pero en pocos segundos logró levantarla hasta el máximo, soltando bastante nieve y granizo del alféizar. Pasó la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana y puso un pie para apoyarse en el techo de la tienda...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Qué hiciste qué!

Yugi, Yami y el abuelo estaban comiendo en la cocina. El abuelo les estaba contando la breve plática que tuvo con su invitada, y como había concluido ésta. Yugi estaba anonado. Yami se había materializado y estaba comiendo junto con Yugi, escuchando el relato un tanto sorprendido.

—Qué tiene de malo?

—Por qué la pusiste dormir? Seguramente ahora está muy molesta por eso! No fue muy amable de tu parte! Además quizá ahora desconfié de nosotros! —gritó Yugi angustiado.

—No te alteres tanto, Yugi. Ése era tan sólo un efecto secundario... La doctora dijo que debía tomar medicamentos para que le bajara la fiebre, y que sería mejor si se la mezclaba con su comida, además de que también le ayudaría a dormir...

—Pero eso no fue muy amable! —replicó Yugi, aún angustiado— Debiste tan siquiera habérselo dicho...

—Ya te dije que no es del tipo de persona que le gusta conversar. Ella es una persona muy fría, a decir verdad.. Y hacía muchas preguntas, de ti especialmente..

—Es normal en su situación el desconfiar —dijo Yugi haciendo un puchero.

—Pero hacía preguntas sospechosas, Yugi. Es decir, de ti, el Rompecabezas y de Yami...

—Ella sabe de los artículos del milenio? —preguntó Yugi sorprendido.

—No lo sé. Era muy desconfiada y no me decía mucho... De hecho no me decía nada, ni siquiera sé su nombre— dijo el abuelo formando un puchero de fastidio— No deberías hacerte muchas ilusiones con ella, Yugi...

—Sólo necesita buena compañía! —replicó Yugi, levantándose de la mesa y tomando un plato de la repisa.

—Hikari, qué haces? —preguntó Yami sorprendido.

—Voy a llevarle un poco de comida —dijo mientras servía sopa en el plato con un cucharón— Necesita comer algo... Seguro que no ha comido en días! — Y dicho esto, subió rápidamente las escaleras que daban al segundo piso con el plato humeante en sus manos. El abuelo suspiró, tratando de detenerlo en vano. Yami lo miró con esos ojos amatista tan misteriosos sin decir nada.

—Ay, ese muchacho... —suspiró el anciano. Se retiró de su asiento y empezó a recoger los platos.

—Déjame ayudarte, abuelo— se ofreció Yami, levántandose el también de su asiento y ayudándolo a recoger...

Mientras tanto, Yugi corría lo más rápido que podía por el pasillo tratando de no derramar el contenido del plato. Llegó en un minuto a la puerta que daba a su cuarto, y para su sorpresa la encontró semi-abierta. La empujó con la espalda cuidadosamente y entró al silencioso cuarto.

—Hola! Soy Yugi! Seguramente debes tener hambre así que te traje un poco de-

Pero cuando Yugi vio el interior de su cuarto se quedó atónito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—No entiendo por qué se molesta, abuelo. El sólo es optimista, y parece haberle tomado cariño a nuestra joven invitada —dijo Yami con una sonrisa.

—Es que esa chica no es lo que parece —replicó el abuelo con pesar— Es tan diferente a como yo creía.. Su actitud, es muy fría y recelosa... Su corazón también, es duro y frío, sin sentimientos... y esos ojos, deberías ver esos ojos...

Yami frunció en ceño en tristeza.

—Tal vez le ha pasado algo que nosotros no sabemos. Quiero decir, la encontramos a la merced de un ejército de horribles criaturas! Quien sabe que podría-

Pero Yami se detuvo en seco al instante tan pronto escuchó el ruido de porcelana romperse contra el suelo, y un débil grito ahogado que provenía de arriba.

—Yugi! —exclamó Yami. Soltó de inmediato lo que tenía en sus manos y se echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras. Si alguien ó algo se atrevía a lastimar a su hikari...

—Yugi, qué tienes? —gritó Yami, tan pronto llegó al lado de su aibou, que para su alivio se encontraba sano y salvo.

—Yami.. —dijo Yugi, pálido como la muerte—...Ya no está!

—Qué ocurre? —dijo Yami preocupado. Había recibido un gran susto como para pensar lógicamente— De qué hablas? Quién no está?

Pero en cuanto vio en la dirección que su hikari le indicaba, el también quedó atónito. La cama de la habitación de Yugi estaba completamente vacía, no había rastro de nada ni nadie, salvo por una pequeña flor marchita que estaba encima de ella. Y la pequeña llave que habían encontrado entre sus posesiones ya no estaba en la repisa de madera. Sorprendido como estaba, miró hacia un lado y admiró como el viento hacía volar las cortinas de la ventana de Yugi, abierta. Yami en un segundo lo comprendió todo.

Ella se había ido... Sin dejar rastro...

**Continuará...**

Terra: Weee! Al fin terminé el segundo chap! n.n

Yami: Sí, al fin. Han pasado más de 2 meses desde que subiste el primer chap...

Terra: Algunos autores se tardan incluso años en actualizar ¬¬

Yami: No me vengas con excusas...

Yugi: Si, bueno, mejor pasemos a los reviews n.nU

Terra: Oh, si! Quiero agredecer los reviews mandados por **Gravi Echizen**, **Princess** **Kushinada**, **Hermachis**, **lizy-chan** y **dark angel-loveless**! Sus reviews me hacen feliz! n.n

Yugi: Y también gracias a las personas que aunque no hayan dejado review, hayan leído el chap n.n

Yami: Y también con las personas que hicieron el intento de leerlo y se aburrieron a la mitad del fic n.ñ

Terra: Jajaja, muchísimas gracias a todos! Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible lo próximos chaps! Por que por fin salí de vacaciones! Sí!

Yami: Jajaja, bueno nos despedimos...

Yugi: Gracias por venir y leer nuestro fic.

Terra: Se los agradezco mucho! Y por favor dejen reviews y díganme lo que piensan! n,n

Yami: Cualquier duda sólo pregunten

Terra: Y veré si puedo responderla! n.n

Ja ne!


	3. La Huida y el Reencuentro

Terra: Wiii! El 3er capítulo!!

Yami: Al menos éste no está tan largo como el anterior... x.x

Yugi: Si! Era inmenso x,x Te emocionaste con ese chap xD

Terra: Es que estaba escribe y escribe la conversación de la chava rubia y el abuelo y para cuando me di cuenta ya iban 10 hojas!!! Oo

Yugi: o.o

Terra: Así que en "compensación" este chap está más corto... quizá no tanto, pero si n.n Además, 17000 palabras para 2 capítulos!? Oo es mucho!

Yami: Bueno, empecemos el fic de una vez n.ñ

Terra: Disclaimer—YuGiOh no me pertenece y nunca lo será... sino ya habría cambiado el final... ¬¬ Ah, y por cierto, aquí les va un glosario por si no entienden algunas cosas...

1. Monbetsu: Una ciudad de Japón localizada en Abashiri, Hokkaido, que está pegada al Mar de Ojotsk.

2. Saitama: Ciudad cercana a la capital de Japón, Tokyo; que en esta historia, es la ciudad vecina de Domino.

3. Oma: Ciudad localizada en la isla de Hokkaido, al suroeste de Japón.

4. Hokkaido: Una de las islas de Japón (como estado, pero allá tienen otro nombre) localizada al noreste de éste, en el mar de Ojotsk.

5. Mar de Ojotsk: Parte del mar del Pacifico Oeste, a la derecha de Japón.

6. La distancia aproximada entre Saitama y Monbetsu es de aproximadamente 1024 km.

Yugi: Bueno, disfruten del 3er chap del fic! n.n

**THE LOVE-KEEPER**

—————————

Capítulo 3: La Huida y el Reencuentro

Corriendo sin detenerse por las nevadas calles de la ciudad de Domino sin un rumbo fijo, siendo muestra de atención de toda la gente que pasaba de largo ó esquivaba, y con únicamente una pijama de tela delgada que no resistiría contra el frío de las calles, iba la fugitiva de la casa de los Motou, jadeando por respirar pero sin detenerse. El espesor de la nieve era un tanto grueso y difícil de correr en él, especialmente si uno iba sin botas ó zapatos para la nieve, pero ni ésta ni el frío le impedirían escapar a toda velocidad, tenía que alejarse de esa ciudad cuanto antes... Aún si volvía a enfermar de fiebre por la ropa tan ligera que traía. Tenía que irse. No podía dejar que ocurriera de nuevo, no a ellos... no a Yugi...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En casa de los Motou, sin embargo, a diferencia de la paz y la quietud que reinaba las calles de Domino, había un caos total. Mas de 2 ó 3 patrullas con las sirenas encendidas estaban frente al establecimiento, con policías y detectives dentro y fuera de ellas, hablando entre sí y reportándose a la jefatura, ó interrogando a los testigos, los cuales eran Yami, el abuelo, y los demás amigos de Yugi, quienes habían acudido a su encuentro tan pronto les habló por teléfono y les hizo saber con un dejo de pánico que su invitada había huído; los chicos no podían dar detalles necesarios para dar una búsqueda, excepto el hecho de que sólo sabían que ella había ido rumbo al norte por las huellas que había dejado en la nieve. Ese dato se lo tuvo que dar Yami a la policía, dado que Yugi estaba totalmente conmocionado como para pronunciar palabra.

—Yugi... — (N/A: En este fic voy a estar cambiando el nombre de la imbe-digo, la chica castaña... osea, de repente voy a escribir Tea y otras Anzu, ya sea por que se me olvide o por algún otro motivo, así que hagan de cuenta que tiene 2 nombres, si? n.ñ gracias!) Tea se acercó a donde Yugi estaba sentado, el cual no podía ser más claro que era presa de la desesperación— Te encuentras bien??

Yugi lo miró como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más obvia del mundo.

—Claro que no estoy bien... —dijo con la voz quebrada y volvió a hundir su mirada mirando hacia el suelo— Es que aún no puedo creerlo...

—Aún no entiendo por que te angustias... —le dijo suavemente, mientras se acercaba y lo reconfortaba con un abrazo (N/A: Como me odio por escribir esto...) —Por favor no te pongas así... No me gusta verte triste... —Yugi no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esas palabras, y sintió que su peso se aligeraba un poco. El calor y la compañía de su mejor amiga lo hacía sentir mejor siempre ante situaciones como ésas... (N/A: ToT No Yugi!! No te dejes engañar!!!). Yami, que estaba hablando con uno de los oficiales en cargo, sintió el súbito y pequeño cambio de humor de su aibou; miró la amorosa escena, y frunció el ceño en disgusto.

—Es que aún no puedo creer que se haya ido... —replicó Yugi con un tono de voz más firme, que no se había percatado en lo absoluto del pequeño ataque de celos del espíritu.

—No sé por que te quejas, la verdad —respondió a eso Tea, con el tono de "soy una fastidiosa" que era digno de ella— Ella es una amargada sin amigos que ni siquiera parecía apreciar tu hospitalidad. Bien merecido se tiene si llega a congelarse en la-

PUM!!

De pronto Anzu estaba tirada en el piso, completamente sorprendida y viendo a un muy enojado Yugi, mientras la primera frotaba su antebrazo izquierdo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!! —sentenció Yugi, su rostro rojo de ira. Todos miraban la escena sorprendidos y en silencio. Tea lo miró con sorpresa y un poco de temor en sus ojos —NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!!!! —y se fue corriendo a su habitación con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El silencio duró unos cuantos segundos más antes de que todos los agentes y policías y demás presentes volvieran a lo que estaban haciendo, dado a que lo tomaron como un ataque emocional del chico y no le dieron mucha importancia. Excepto por el abuelo, Yami y los amigos de Yugi. Anzu aún no se había recuperado del shock del "ataque" y aún seguía tirada en el piso (N/A: Como la escoria que es ¬¬). Pues tan pronto Tea había susurrado unas palabras a Yugi inaudibles para los demás, éste se había levantado de su asiento bruscamente y la había empujado sin miramientos a un lado tirándola al piso, gritándole lleno de rabia y marchándose de la escena.

Todos se miraron entre sí aturdidos. Nunca habían visto a Yugi comportarse de esa manera, siendo el un chico tranquilo y amable, en especial Yami, que compartía casi todo su tiempo con él. Y su reacción ante esa situación lo dejó un tanto sorprendido y preocupado. Él pudo sentir el remolino de sentimientos de Yugi cuando sucedió: Primero una ira indescriptible que lo invadía por completo que lo impulsó a tirar a Anzu; después un dolor muy fuerte, tan fuerte que si no lo desahogaba sentiría que explotaría en llanto; y finalmente una tristeza insufrible, el más fuerte de los sentimientos que había experimentado. Sintió que lo juzgaban injustamente, que los demás no sabían lo que sentía, y que no había quien pudiera entenderlo... Así que sin más que poder decir, rompió a llorar de dolor y corrió a su habitación.

Eso había dejado muy desconcertado a Yami, puesto que el sentía todo lo que su aibou, y jamás había detectado alguna señal de depresión ó soledad... Era muy extraño; así que sentía que era su deber averiguar que ocurría con él, y ayudarlo de alguna manera. Se había estado comportando muy extraño desde que esa chica había llegado... Y si tenía algo que ver ó no, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Yugi. Así que sin despegar la vista del frente se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pasando a un lado de Anzu, que no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar.

Después de que todo había permanecido estático en la escena del crimen por unos segundos, Tea se dio cuenta inmediatamente del movimiento de Yami pasando por su lado, y de inmediato optó una posición lastimera y suspiró:

—Yamiii, creo que me lastimé el tobillo, snif. Me duele mucho... Creo que debo recostarme... Podrías cargarme??

Pero Yami le hizo tanto caso como a una mosca en la pared, y la pasó completamente de largo subiendo las escaleras. Ella lo miró indignada y se fue corriendo hacia el jardín a llorar sonoramente en uno de los columpios que había afuera... Pero ese plan tampoco funcionó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami subía las escaleras cautelosamente hasta llegar a la habitación de Yugi. No se oía un alma en todo el lugar, lo cual lo ponía más nervioso; esperaba tan siquiera escuchar unos apagados sollozos de parte de su aibou. Eso habría sido mejor que no escuchar nada. Llegó al frente de la puerta tras lo que parecieron ser minutos interminables. No se escuchaba nada dentro. Tras una pausa, tocó la puerta un par de veces; el sonido retumbó como pilares cayendo al suelo. No hubo respuesta... Siguió esperando, y al no sentir movimiento de parte de Yugi, abrió la puerta.

—Yugi? —Llamó. Vio justo enfrente sentado en su cama y mirando el vacío a Yugi, que jugaba con un pedazo de manta de su cama. Se veía más lúgubre que nunca. Yami se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

—Lo siento —dijo Yugi tristemente, sin darle tiempo a Yami de pronunciar palabra.

—No importa —respondió Yami, sonriente. Le aliviaba saber que Yugi no sentía nada más que culpa.

—No.. no se que me pasó allí abajo —dijo con un tono de voz más aliviado; por un momento pensó que Yami pudo haberse enojado con él. Yami se dio cuenta de esa incertidumbre, y le preguntó:

—Por qué creías que yo me enojaría contigo?

—No lo sé —dijo Yugi— supongo que... por haber golpeado a Tea de ese modo—añadió ruborizándose un poco. Yami frunció el ceño.

—Pues a mí no me molesta, la verdad —repuso— si a alguien deberías pedirle disculpas es a ella. Yo no estoy enojado contigo —pero su tono de voz de fastidio decía todo lo contrario.

—Lo siento, Yami —dijo Yugi de nuevo. Él sabía que Yami por alguna razón, no se llevaba muy bien con Anzu, y hace mucho tiempo le había pedido a Yugi que si ella no estaba no tenían por que sacarla al tema. Yugi no entendía muy bien por que, pero respetaba los deseos de su amigo; por lo que en cuanto Yami entró le ofreció una disculpa, sabiendo que Tea tendría que salir a flote.

—No importa —dijo Yami nuevamente con aspereza— No es tu culpa...

Yugi sonrió nerviosamente.

—Es que... —dijo con cautela, como si estuviera pensando muy despacio que palabras elegir— Quería preguntarte una cosa...

—Qué es? —preguntó Yami arqueando las cejas, mirándolo.

—Hace.. hace un momento... cuando estábamos en la sala —Yami lo interpretó como el momento en que tiró a Anzu— tú... tú fuiste quien... —Yami lo miró con expresión de sorpresa. Yugi tragó saliva— Tú fuiste quién me hizo golpear a Anzu?? —dijo esto rápidamente, como si de esa forma las palabras le fueran a doler menos, al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba intensamente. Pero Yami había dejado pasar su mirada de fastidio por una llena de estupefacción.

—Cómo dices? —preguntó. Lo que acababa de escuchar era inverosímil, así que no podía ser cierto que Yugi hubiera dicho esas palabras.

—Yo.. no... no... Lo siento Yami! No quería ofenderte! Yo sé que jamás harías eso! Es sólo que...

—No he sido yo —dijo Yami sorprendido, convencido ahora de que había escuchado bien— Yo jamás te habría poseído de esa forma... Nunca lo he hecho... —sabía que Tea le caía mal pero no era para tanto.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Yugi, aliviado— Perdóname por preguntarte eso Yami, pero es que si no fui yo quién tiró a Tea...

—Qué no has sido tú? —preguntó Yami— A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, eso es lo más extraño —repuso Yugi— Por qué en ese momento no sentí que fuera yo del todo, era como si alguien hubiera entrado en mi cuerpo de repente y me hubiera usado por un momento; pero después ya no estaba —explicó Yugi. Yami lo miró un tanto sorprendido— Por un momento pensé que quizás habrías sido tú, pero... se sintió de una manera diferente, era como si hubiera sabido lo que sintió esa persona ante las palabras de... de Anzu, y yo respondiera por ella. —dio un largo bostezo, y miró su almohada con aprehensión— No se quién haya sido.

—Es extraño —dijo Yami, mientras Yugi se acomodaba en su cama— por que nadie pudo haberte poseído: de haber sido así, yo me habría dado cuenta...

—Pero no me poseyó, fue más bien como si me dijera... No lo sé —dijo Yugi, poniendo una sábana sobre él. Volvió a bostezar— Es difícil de explicar...

Yami lo miró un momento antes de hablar.

—Quién crees que haya sido? —le preguntó.

—No lo sé —respondió, entrecerrando los ojos— Quizás fue ella...

—Quién, Yugi? —preguntó Yami nuevamente.

—Ella Yami, tú sabes... —dijo Yugi, acomodando su almohada.

—Pero cómo puede ser? Aunque tuviera un artículo del milenio...

—No lo sé, Yami... —dijo adormilado— No lo sé...

Y se durmió en un instante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy lejos del hogar del caos y desorden donde buscaban a una joven fugitiva, iba corriendo con toda su fuerza y aliento nuestra joven protagonista. Cada vez sus piernas le daban para menos y sus pulmones mostraban dificultad en respirar adecuadamente. Finalmente, en las salidas de la ciudad se detuvo, jadeando, apoyándose en sus rodillas para tomar aire. En poco tiempo su respiración regresó a la normalidad, lista para seguir su interminable camino. Giró su cabeza y contempló la ciudad que creyó vería por última vez... Extrañaría a Yugi, sin duda. Había sido tan bueno con ella... Le ayudó sin conocerla y sin pedir nada a cambio... Ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar frente a frente. Jamás se dirigieron la palabra, y aún así ella podía decir que era un chico muy bondadoso, muy tierno, y de un corazón tan grande... Casi podía decir que ahora era su...

De repente pareció volver a la normalidad.

—Qué? Qué estoy diciendo?? Yugi? Mi amigo?!? Jaja! —Intentó sonar fuerte. Que realmente no le importaba Yugi ni nada más; pero no podía ocultar la triste verdad de sí misma, la que la acechaba desde hace tanto tiempo: 'Yugi no puede ser mi amigo... Si lo fuera le pasaría lo mismo que a-'.

Se detuvo. Era mejor no pensar en eso, no quería hacer una escena ó algo parecido... No quería llorar. Cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, como si eso fuera a alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

—No puedo distraerme ahora, necesito llegar a al puerto de Monbetsu antes de que alguien más me vea. —Dicho esto se alejó de inmediato del lugar, dejando leves huellas en la nieve que no tardarían en borrarse con el aliento del frío invierno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Y eso es todo lo que vio?

—Sí, después de eso, bajé las escaleras y no volví al cuarto.

—Ya entiendo; muchas gracias.

El abuelo había terminado de hablar con uno de los policías en cargo después de una entrevista a fondo sobre el tema en discusión, y ahora se dirigía a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. Anzu, que también había terminado de ser interrogada en el jardín, se acercó a Joey, quien había sido sacado a patadas por el abuelo de la cocina.

—Aún no entiendo.

—_Gue esh lo gue no endiendes_? —preguntó Joey con la boca llena de pastel.

—El por qué tanto alboroto. Ella se escapó de la casa. Y qué? Por qué arman tanto alboroto?

—_Dal vez demen gue va'a a madar a alguien_ —dijo Joey encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ella no va a matar a nadie —dijo Yami bajando las escaleras, con el entrecejo fruncido ante el comentario.

—Entonces por que tanto alboroto, Yami?? —preguntó Anzu. Yami frunció más su rostro. Por qué insistía en llamarlo por su nombre?

—Si realmente quieres saberlo, Yugi fue quien pidió que la buscaran; tiene miedo que le pase algo...

—Eso no me gusta —dijo ella con un dejo de disgusto y celos— Por qué le da tanta importancia? Ni siquiera la conoce! Ella no es su amiga como nosotros. —dijo de manera presumida, como si ser amigo de Yugi significara ser parte de un alto club social.

—Pues pregúntaselo a él —dijo dedicándole una muy fría mirada. Aunque Anzu, claro, no se dio cuenta— si tantas ganas tienes de saber...

—Oye, es verdad, cómo está Yugi?? —preguntó Joey.

—Está durmiendo. Así que por favor no quiero que vaya a molestarlo NADIE —dijo Yami recalcando la última palabra, viendo como Anzu ya estaba por subir las escaleras.

—Ejeje, lo siento, Yami. n.ñ

Yami le dedicó su última mirada amenazante a Anzu, y se fue.

—_Gue carácder_... —repuso Joey ahora con su boca llena de salchichas.

—Ahhh... Yami —dijo Tea en un tono un tanto soñador. Joey sólo la miró escépticamente.

Yami, mientras tanto, se había dirigido a la cocina para ver si podía preparle algo de comer a Yugi, quien, si mal no recordaba, no había probado bocado desde que había regresado de la escuela (Yugi no había comido absolutamente nada en el momento en que el abuelo les relató como había transcurrido la mañana). Se dirigió al refrigerador y tomó un pedazo de hamburguesa que había sobrado del día anterior. El abuelo lo miró sonriente.

—Eso es para Yugi?

—Sí; me preocupa que no haya comido nada desde hace rato. —dijo Yami desde dentro del refrigerador mientras buscaba algo más para llevarle.

El abuelo volvió a sonreír.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, ya le estoy preparando algo de comer. Te molestaría si...?

—Para nada —dijo Yami sonriente — Yo me encargaré de llevárselo y ver que se lo coma cuando el despierte.

—Jo jo! —rió el abuelo alegremente— Realmente Yugi es muy afortunado de tener un amigo tan atento!

Yami se sonrojó un poco.

—Pues- yo... realmente-

—No me tienes que dar explicaciones, muchacho —replicó sonriente, mientras se volvía a su trabajo en la estufa— Yo se que a él lo quieres mucho. Nada más no te vayas a sobrepasar, eh?

—A... A qué se refiere?? —preguntó Yami completamente rojo. Pero el abuelo sólo rió sin responder nada, y le puso un plato de comida en sus manos.

—Toma, llévalo esto a Yugi; conociéndolo no dormirá mucho por el hambre... Anda, ve! —le dio un empujoncito para que saliera de la cocina, pues Yami no lo dejaba de ver con una mirada de sorpresa. Hecho esto, el abuelo regresó al sartén disponiéndose a preparase algo para él. —Ay, estos muchachos... Realmente, a mí no me molesta... Y sin duda sería mejor a que estuviera con Tea... —agitó la cabeza— Uhh, esa mujer me da escalofríos...

Mientras Yami iba subiendo las escaleras completamente atónito. Acaso el abuelo había querido decir lo que el creía...? No, no podía ser. El abuelo nunca permitiría una relación como ésa... o sí??

—...Yami?

Se sobresaltó. Había llegado a la puerta del cuarto de Yugi hace ya quién sabe cuanto tiempo, y se había quedado parado pensando en tonterías. Y pudo haberse quedado ahí un buen rato más si no hubiera sido por que escuchó que lo llamaban. Una voz un tanto adormilada y cansada.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces, y la abrió con cuidado sin esperar respuesta. Dentro estaba Yugi, durmiendo plácidamente y sin ningún problema en su rostro. Era como un pequeño ángel que se queda dormido después de un duro día de trabajo. Tan apacible y tan tranquilo... Era imposible no formar una sonrisa de ternura al verlo.

—Uhm... Yami...

El faraón sonrió aún más en deleite por escuchar a su hikari pronunciar tan dulces palabras. Pero no podía dejarlo sin comer por más tiempo. Así que casi de mala gana, fue y le sacudió tiernamente el hombro para despertarlo.

—Yugi?

—Mmm... ehh? Qué? —se frotó los ojos tiernamente, tratando de aclarar su vista— Uhm... Yami? —Yami sonrió— Hola —dijo sonriendo él también— Mmm... Eso es comida? Es para mí?

—Claro que es para ti; el abuelo lo hizo y yo te lo traje—Yugi se levantó lentamente y alzó los brazos mientras se estiraba para despertar completamente. Yami sonrió nuevamente— Yugi...

—Si?

—Tú me llamaste? Hace un momento?

—Yo? Te llamé? —preguntó con un pequeño bostezo. Aún estaba un poco dormido.

—Sí. —dijo Yami— Me llamaste en sueños.

—En verdad? —preguntó frotándose los ojos— Ahhh... Pues... no... no lo recuerdo... por qué?

—No importa —replicó Yami, sin dejar de sonreír. Yugi le dedicó una mirada escéptica— Por qué mejor no nos concentramos en lo que te traje? El abuelo se enfadará conmigo si se entera que te hice esperar.

—Está bien! —dijo Yugi ya más despierto percibiendo el olor de la comida— Mmm... Huele delicioso! Qué es??

—No recuerdo muy bien como se llama era algo... bisquet, creo.

—Jajaja, creo que quieres decir "bistec", Yami.

—Oh si, es que siempre los confundo —dijo el faraón con un puchero y una gotita en su sien, haciendo reír más a Yugi.

(N/A: Para los que no sepan la diferencia o lo que es cada uno, bistec es un pedazo de carne que se puede servir en muchas maneras, y un bisquet es un pedazo de pan... Mmm... bisquet :9 ).

—Bueno, ya déjate de cosas, Yugi. Vas a comer lo que te traje, si o no??

—Jajaja, ya me lo como, no te enojes!

Yugi tomó de inmediato el pedazo de bistec que el abuelo había hecho para él, y en menos de 2 minutos ya se había comido más de la mitad. Yami lo miraba sorprendido: realmente tenía hambre! Hace mucho que no veía a su aibou comer así... Pero Yugi no parecía darle importancia, y prosiguió comiendo. A ¾ de haberse comido el pedazo carne, preguntó:

—Oye Yami... Yum... Dijeron algo los policías sobre su paradero? —obviamente estaba preguntando por ella, pensó Yami, pero por alguna razón nada de eso parecía molestarle.

—Sí... Una señora reportó verla hace una hora un poco cerca de las afueras de la ciudad... Iba a pie, así que los policías dicen que no pudo ir muy lejos, así que la buscarán en la ciudad siguiente a la nuestra, Saitama.

—Me alegro —dijo Yugi, habiendo terminado el bistec, dispuesto ahora a atacar la ensalada de al lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte y muy lejos, mucho más lejos de lo que creían quienes la estaban buscando, iba la chica rubia. Había transcurrido bastante tiempo y recorrido gran distancia desde que estuvo en las afueras de Domino. En ese momento se encontraba en Oma, y necesitaba el camino más corto para llegar al puerto de Monbetsu. Lo malo es que ella no sabía el camino y no podía preguntarle a cualquiera, de lo contrario llamaría la atención, y mas importante, tenía que llegar a Hokkaido primero. Tenía que encontrar a alguien de las calles bajas de la ciudad, justo donde se encontraba ahora. Y para su suerte, en ese momento iba pasando un pandillero de aspecto atemorizante.

Lo siguió cautelosamente por los techos de las casas, mientras él caminaba tarareando una canción y sosteniendo una botella de licor que movía al compás de la música. Guardado en el cinturón de sus pantalones rotos y deshilachados, había un cuchillo con una punta muy afilada, pero a ella no le importó; por lo que cuando el muchacho dobló una esquina en la siguiente calle, ella sin dudarlo saltó y lo sorprendió por enfrente.

—Wow! —exclamó, deteniendo su feliz caminata, ante el recibimiento de quien menos se esperaba. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro— Pero qué tenemos aquí!

—Cállate y escucha —dijo tajante. No tenía tiempo para sus "bromitas" — Necesito información, y tú me la darás; quiero que me digas por donde puedo-

—Y hasta vestida para la ocasión! —soltó de repente, viendo lo que traía puesto. No dio señal de haberla escuchado en lo absoluto— Esto sin duda va a ser muy emocionante!

Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—No quieres meterte conmigo —dijo con una mirada amenazante, a la que él no dio importancia.

—Ah no? —preguntó él, mientras tanteaba su navaja en su cinto— Qué no quieres acompañarme a la cama a jugar conmigo??

Y con esa frase, lo último que quedaba de su paciencia se esfumó en un instante. En un gruñido de ira lo sujetó por el cuello y lo golpeó contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que arrebató rápidamente de su mano el cuchillo que él había estado a punto de tomar.

—Dime —dijo enfurecida, con sus ojos brillando de furia— la forma más rápida para llegar al puerto de Monbetsu sin ser detectada. Ahora.

—Y-Yo... Yo... n-no lo sé...! —el hombre estaba aterrado— Juro que yo no...

—Mientes! —gritó ella, sujetándolo por el cuello más fuerte— Dime ahora como llegar al puerto de Monbetsu si es que aprecias tu vida!

—Por favor! —dijo él palideciendo— Por favor... n-no me lastimes... Es q-que yo... yo no pued-

—Si puedes —dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos— Ellos no sabrán que me dijiste nada, te lo aseguro.

El hombre la miró boquiabierto.

—Pero cómo...?!

—Pero —dijo ella en voz alta, sin dejarlo terminar— si de lo que tienes miedo es que te maten, más miedo deberías tener de mí.

El hombre no dijo nada, pero era claro que estaba evaluando sus opciones, ya que seguía lívido e inmóvil como una estatua. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, tras morderse el labio en evidente terror, tragó saliva, y señaló a una calle no muy lejos.

—Ves esa calle de allá? —preguntó. La rubia asintió— Tienes que seguirla hasta que llegues a una tienda de abarrotes que esté tapizada y cerrada. Entra, y pregunta por Hidan, él te llevará hasta el Puerto de Monbetsu por una vía subterránea. Si quieres tomar un barco fuera del país, tendrás que entrar como polizón junto con los demás, de lo contrario no te dejarán salir del barco en cuanto llegues...

—No importa —dijo ella sin mirarlo— Mi viaje termina antes.

—En medio del mar de Ojotsk?? —preguntó impresionado— Pero cómo...!?

—Y ahora —dijo— Debo irme. Gracias por tu voluntaria cooperación, y no te preocupes —agregó al sentir como el hombre se arrepentía de la completa conversación— tú no sufrirás ningún daño.

—Pero ellos sabrán que yo te dije! —dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas— Vendrán a rastrearme, me matarán, y...

—Nadie sospechará —dijo— y nadie vendrá a buscarte. Si alguien viene a hacerte pagar por algún crimen, no será por lo que me has dicho hoy, sino por otros crímenes que has inflingido en alguien más en el pasado.

El hombre no dijo nada, pues tal parecía que a la mente se le habían venido de una sola vez todas las cosas malas que había hecho en su vida. Parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría: estaba tan pálido como la muerte.

—Ahora vete. —dijo ella, aventando el cuchillo hacia dónde él estaba. En un segundo lo tomó, lo guardó en sus pantalones, y huyó por su vida. Ella le dedicó una última mirada amenazadora y se alejó hacia dónde el malhechor le había indicado.

No lo tomó más de 5 minutos recorrerla corriendo, ya que la nieve en esa parte de la ciudad no estaba tan espesa ni cubría toda la calle, pero aún así tomó una parte de la energía que aún no había recuperado por completo. Se sostuvo en sus piernas a medio agacharse e inhaló varias veces antes de retomar su postura. También tosió un poco: eso no era buena señal. Pero no le dio importancia, primero tenía que alejarse de Japón lo antes posible, después se las arreglaría respecto a su salud; pues ella sentía que la estaban buscando, que Yugi la estaba buscando, y por su propio bien, no debía dejar ser encontrada.

Todos esos pensamientos, sin embargo, se esfumaron tan pronto vio el edificio que tenía enfrente, tal como ese vándalo se lo había descrito, una tienda de abarrotes tapizada por todas sus entradas, con un letrero de "en reparación" en su puerta. Pero era bastante grande para tan sólo ser una tienda, así que ella dedujo bien al pensar que era más bien un lugar de reunión para la gente del 'barrio bajo'.

No se molestó en tocar; dio unas cuantas patadas a la puerta y ésta se abrió, dando un vistazo de una habitación polvorienta e inhabitada por dentro. Entró, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

—Hola? —llamó a nada en particular. No parecía haber ni una sola alma dentro. Los pequeños destellos de luz que se colaban por la ventana sólo dejaban ver las partículas de polvo que volaban por la habitación. Avanzó, cada uno de sus pasos haciendo rechinar al piso de madera, y al final del pasillo divisó una luz que provenía de otra habitación. Sin molestarse por no hacer ruido, corrió hasta ella, y abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio dentro la dejó en su lugar por unos segundos, antes de entrar completamente: era un lugar muy parecido a una taberna, no había luz solar en la habitación y de algún lugar se escuchaba música country. Un pequeño foco alumbraba desde el techo a todas las mesas en donde había gente jugando, bebiendo, fumando, mientras eran atendidos por mujeres vestidas de una manera provocativa y con mucho maquillaje. Al fondo de la habitación estaba la mesa de bebidas, donde un corpulento cantinero estaba limpiando unos tarros de vidrio con un trapo sucio. Como nadie pareció percatarse de su presencia, avanzó hasta el bar. Se sentó en uno de los banquitos polvorientos y decadentes que había, y tan pronto levantó la vista hacia el cantinero, éste le devolvió la mirada.

—Jm, hola —dijo él, mirándola de arriba a abajo, seguramente evaluándola— Te sirvo algo?

—No gracias —dijo ella, sonriendo pícaramente— Yo no tomo.

—Pfft. Pues... si vas a estar aquí, tienes que tomar algo.

—Muy bien; qué tienes que no tenga alcohol?

—Cerveza de raíz —soltó bruscamente, al mismo tiempo que tomaba desde abajo un tarro vacío— Te sirvo?

Ella asintió. Él le dio la espalda mientras llenaba tarro de cerveza desde un barril que tenía atrás y en la parte izquierda del bar. Después de unos pocos segundos en los que ella lo contempló todo el tiempo, se volvió de frente y le sirvió su bebida haciéndola deslizarse, derramando bastante de su contenido. En otras circunstancias eso la habría molestado un poco, por la manera tan brusca que le daban el servicio; pero ahora necesitaba con urgencia que le dieran información, así que lo pasó por alto.

—Así que —dijo el cantinero tan pronto ella había detenido su bebida, y estaba de nuevo mirándola de frente a frente—Tú no eres de por aquí, no es cierto? Nunca te he visto antes.

Ella dio un gran sorbo antes de contestar.

—Tal vez —dijo con evasivas. Parecía que el cantinero estaba impaciente por saber como había encontrado ese escondite, pero como ella no añadió nada más, él habló.

—Quién te ha dicho de este lugar? —preguntó sin rodeos, su tono de voz un tanto amenazador— Cómo has llegado aquí? Nadie más debería saber de su existencia.

—Me lo ha dicho un amigo —dijo ella indiferentemente, sin dejarse intimidar.

—Quién? —preguntó con recelo.

—Importa? —dijo ella, arqueando las cejas, y volvió a tomar otro sorbo.

Tal vez no le importase, o se dio cuenta que no podía sacarle más información, pues no volvió a preguntar nada. La miró un momento, como evaluando sus posibilidades, pensando... La joven rubia no le daba importancia; miraba a los alrededores con aparente aburrimiento, algunas veces lanzando mirando miradas de desdén a las meseras prostitutas, pero sin dejar de estar al pendiente del cantinero. Sabía que debía ser paciente, y si aguardaba y no decía comentarios, obtendría lo que ella querría. El cantinero por su parte, no la había tratado lo suficiente para decir con certeza si era peligrosa o no. En apariencia cualquiera habría dicho que el le podría dar su merecido fácilmente; pero sus instintos le decían que con ella no era mejor meterse, y no debería buscar problemas. Había algo en ella que la hacía verse como una persona muy fuerte, poderosa, a pesar de lo que traía puesto. Debería arriesgarse...? Lo pensó un momento más, y se decidió. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de la joven; ella lo miró enseguida, como esperando una respuesta a una pregunta que ella hubiera formulado. Y él, cuando habló, lo hizo con un tono diferente.

—A qué has venido? —preguntó suavemente, casi amable— Qué te ha traído por estos lugares?

—Necesito información —dijo ella, disimulando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Necesito llegar al Puerto de Monbetsu sin que me vean, y me han dicho que aquí me podían ayudar. Tú eres Hidan? —preguntó. El hombre asintió con una mirada de sorpresa, pero no hizo preguntas— Me han dicho que tú puedes ayudarme.

—Jm, bueno, sí, yo puedo ayudarte. Pero verás... —se detuvo un momento. No sabía como decirle que su ayuda tenía un costo. Ella pareció leerlo de su mente, por que un segundo después, metió la mano en su bolsillo y dijo:

—Oh, lo siento —dijo ella, mientras sacaba algo que mantenía escondido dentro de su puño— No he pagado mi bebida.

Y con eso dejó una enorme y reluciente moneda dorada en la mesa. El hombre la tomó y, estupefacto, vio que era un doblón de oro.

Eso le pareció más que suficiente.

—Jm, si, bueno... si me haces el favor de seguirme... —Salió de detrás del bar y se dirigió a una puerta trasera. Ella lo siguió.

'_Lo bueno es que me he traído el dinero que tenía de esa casa_' pensó.

Estaban tomando, aparentemente, una ruta que los llevaba a alguna habitación subterránea, ya que en esos momentos iban bajando por unas escaleras que se ponían cada vez más oscuras y húmedas conforme avanzaban, que tomaban las formas más curiosas conforme bajaban; el hombre delante de ella no decía ni pío, y ella ya se había cansado de tratar de mirar el fondo de las escaleras. Y tras unos tediosos y silenciosos 10 minutos, finalmente llegaron a una puerta alumbrada por 2 antorchas. Él sacó una llave escondida de una de sus botas, abrió el enorme cerrojo, y entraron.

Lo que vio era como una especie de inmenso y lúgubre túnel subterráneo con un río que corría silenciosamente en él. Estaba lleno de ratas y del sonido de las gotas que caían incesantemente, y al fondo, una pequeña lancha de motor. El cantinero llamado Hidan le indicó que debían subirse en él para llegar hasta su destino. En minuto ya estaban ambos dentro y él preparando el motor, tan pronto comenzó a funcionar, zarparon hacia lo que parecía la entrada del recorrido.

—Si quieres puedes dormir —dijo él, virando la lancha a cada momento y volteando constantemente hacia la derecha o la izquierda por diferentes caminos. Al parecer el Puerto no era al único lugar al que se podía llegar— Esto tardará un poco.

Ella no necesitó oírlo 2 veces para acurrucarse en su asiento. Estaba muy cansada por la caminata que había llevado toda la mañana, y ese trago de cerveza no era precisamente reconfortante en lo que se refería a comida. Estaba muy cansada para incluso pensar que podría ser una trampa, que en cuanto se durmiera Hidan le podría hacer algo; pero para su suerte, él no era precisamente ese tipo de mala persona, a pesar de dirigir un negocio en las partes bajas de la ciudad, y nunca habría pensando en hacer algo que no debía, y que no le convenía, dada su situación. Así que sin más preámbulos y nada más en que pensar, se durmió instantáneamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pero en otro lugar muy lejos... Sin nadie que lo pudiera contemplar, pequeñas partículas viscosas empezaban a moverse y a juntarse lenta y silenciosamente, mientras se cernían en dirección al norte...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras lo que parecieron unos cuantos minutos, pero en realidad fueron horas habiendo atravesado todo Hokkaido en lancha, la chica rubia despertó en medio de ese monótono túnel, aún recorriendo las mismas fosas de piedras, el mismo olor de agua verde, el mismo sonido de motor de lancha, el mismo paisaje... Pero afortunadamente, pensó tras haber hablado un minuto con Hidan, ya faltaba poco para llegar. Se acomodó de modo que su cabeza se apoyara en uno de sus brazos, que a su vez descansaba en uno de los extremos del bote, mirando a nada en particular con aire aburrido, esperando el momento que ya pudiera salir de ese lugar.

Hidan, por su parte seguía concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer, murmurando por lo bajo y virando en todas direcciones y reasegurándose que el camino que tomaban era el correcto. A veces lanzaba unas miradas de curiosidad a su cliente: que persona más particular le había tocado! Por no mencionar su ropa; que iba a hacer una persona como ella por esos lugares, que estaba buscando? A dónde estaba yendo...? Reparó en que tenía un medallón de oro que le colgaba del cuello, y que se movía conforme la velocidad del bote. Entonces recordó el doblón de oro con el que le había pagado, y su curiosidad creció en aumento: Qué clase de persona puede ser una que lleva objetos de oro? Alguien de una familia rica? Alguien de la realeza? Tal vez una... princesa...?

Vio de repente que sus ojos ya no miraban a un extremo del túnel, sino a un punto más o menos situado a la altura de su hombro, con aire de sorpresa. Entonces el hombre se volteó para mirar justo a tiempo como iban directo a una sólida pared de piedra... Éste viró de inmediato, pero la colisión era inevitable...

—SALTA!!! —gritó, y un segundo después una enorme explosión inundó todo el lugar, acompañado de un gran incendio y piezas de metal que volaban por los aires. Y tan pronto como había empezado, terminó.

De inmediato una pequeña figura rompió la superficie para tomar aire fresco, tosió unos momentos antes de mirar a los lados frenéticamente.

—Hidan? —llamó. El agua estaba helada— Hidan, dónde...?

Y horrorizada vio no muy lejos un cuerpo que flotaba inerte en el agua. De inmediato nadó hasta él a pesar del insoportable frío, él siguiendo sin moverse. En cuanto llegó vio que tenía una herida grande y profunda en su cabeza; no podía decir si estaba vivo o no. Pero era mejor no arriesgarse, así que lo tomó por un brazo y empezó a nadar hacia un haz de luz que se veía al fondo: sin duda, la salida.

Al cabo de 10 minutos se encontraba en una calle cubierta de nieve y sobre sus rodillas jadeando por aire, en la entrada de la ciudad, sin dejar de toser. Sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas por el agua fría, que había empeorado su fiebre. Pero no le dio importancia; fue de inmediato hacia Hidan, que seguía inconsciente, recostado en una de las paredes de los edificios. Ella tomó su brazo y revisó su pulso.

—Parece que sigue vivo... —se dijo para ella misma, mientras revisaba su respiración— Y esa herida no es tan grave, seguro despertará en unos momentos— se levantó— Mejor, así no tendré problemas al irme... Ya le estaba entrando mucha curiosidad... —Hundió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó otra moneda de oro, la puso en la palma extendida de Hidan, y se dio la vuelta. Dio unos pasos hacia a un balcón que estaba enfrente, y con un sensación de alivio, vio el mar, que se perdía en el horizonte, y donde comenzaba, el puerto, con cientos de barcos— Al fin —dijo ella, mientras miraba los muchos trabajadores que parecían hormigas que iban aquí y allá subiendo la mercancía, pues esos eran barcos de comercio. Sería muy fácil entrar. Pero su viaje apenas empezaba—...Y en cuanto llegue, empezará mi búsqueda— Y con esto saltó el pasamanos, y se fue corriendo en dirección a los barcos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y en casa de los Motou un policía había llegado desde una patrulla diciendo que no encontraban ni rastro de ella, a pesar de que hace unas horas le reportaron que estaba en las afueras de Domino.

—Si esta yendo a pie con esta nieve, no pudo haber llegado más lejos de Saitama... —dijo el oficial, extrañado.

—Tal vez se escondió —dijo Yami, quien era al que el oficial le había comunicado sus noticias, acompañado de Yugi, pues tan pronto había terminado de comer había bajado al recibidor.

—Pero en dónde? —preguntó el hombre, frotándose la nuca en desconcierto— No creo que haya tomado refugio en ningún lado... Por ahora la seguiremos buscando, pero si no encontramos nada, tendremos que...

Se interrumpió: uno de los localizadores que usan los policías estaba sonando en su cinturón.

—Aquí Takashi. Qué noticias tienes?

—Señor, una mujer llamó hace unas horas, y reportó haber visto a una chica de cabello rubio en pijamas saltando por los techos en la ciudad de ! —Pero antes de que el hombre pudiera asimilar las palabras que había escuchado, se oyó que otra radio volvía a sonar: —Señor! Un hombre nos ha reportado hace unos minutos que hay una chica de aspecto sospechoso rodeando los puertos de la ciudad de Monbetsu!

Yami, Yugi y el oficial se miraron uno a otro, estupefactos: en tan sólo la mitad de un día, ella había recorrido más de 1000 km a pie...?

El oficial fue el 1ero en recuperarse.

—Dónde está ahora? —preguntó al hombre que le dio el último mensaje— Cuál es su ubicación?

—Creemos que ahora ya debe estar por llegar a los puertos, en probablemente unos 10 minutos.

—Bien, manden la patrulla más cercana hacia allá, y no dejan que salga el páís.

—No! —gritó Yugi— Qué van a hacer? No irán a arrestarla!

—Ella escapó de este lugar, y si hay alguna razón seguramente es por que huye de la justicia.

—No! —dijo Yugi, quien claramente estaba volviendo a pensar el haberle hablado a la policía— Ella no es una criminal, ella no ha hecho nada...!

—Eso no está en su decisión, es lo que la autoridad decida...

—Pues váyase con su maldita orden! —exclamó Yugi, para sorpresa del oficial y de Yami. Pero éste 1ero no se inmutó.

—No hay forma en que puedan llegar antes que nosotros; y cuando lo hagan ya será muy tarde. —Y con esto salió por la puerta, llamando a todos los hombres a su cargo, y se fue.

—Yami... —lo había pensado todo en un segundo, y Yami era la única manera.

—Muy bien —dijo Yami mirándolo seriamente: sin duda habiendo pensado lo mismo—Toma mi mano, y no me sueltes.

De inmediato Yugi tomó de una mano a Yami, mientras con la otra sostenía el Rompecabezas. Yami empezó a murmurar algo por la bajo y con los ojos cerrados, y en cuestión de segundos, el símbolo milenario apareció en su frente y el Rompecabezas empezó a brillar. Y en menos de un latido, ambos desaparecieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Por fin... lo logré —Era la chica rubia, llena de alivio al por fin encontrar su ruta de escape. Estaba a unos cuantos metros del puerto; y tan pronto pudiera escabullirse, estaría a salvo— No tardará mucho el llegar al templo, y en cuanto arrive, tomaré lo que necesito, y por fin empezaré mi búsqueda.

Estaba a punto de bajar por unas escaleras que había, pues estaba contemplando la distancia desde un mirador. Pero tan pronto dio unos pasos, se detuvo en seco.

—Quién es! —preguntó dándose la vuelta bruscamente— Quién está ahí!?

Y para su horror y horrible sorpresa, vio como unas minúsculos y putrefactos pedazos de algo viscoso se paseaba por el suelo, juntándose unas con otras, empezando a tomar forma, y a elevándose del suelo...

—No! —gritó ella, desesperada. Había entrado en pánico— Ustedes no pueden estar aquí! Fueron destruidos! Deberían estar muertos!

Pero la muerte no parecía ser ningún obstáculo para ellos, pues finalmente habían tomado forma, cientos de ellos, y se cernían lentamente hacia su débil presa.

—No sé como han logrado sobrevivir —dijo con un dejo de nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su llave mágica, doblegándose un poco por la debilidad, y la hacía crecer hasta convertirse en un cetro— Pero esta vez me aseguraré de acabar con ustedes!

Y débil como estaba, se lanzó al ataque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y mientras a unos pocos metros de distancia, 2 siluetas casi idénticas aparecieron en medio de una desierta calle. Y antes de que pudieran empezar a buscar, oyeron un estruendo no muy lejos.

—Es por allá! —gritó Yami, ambos corriendo en dirección a lo que era, sin duda alguna, a quien buscaban.

—Pero qué ha pasado? —gritó Yugi cuando se oyó el sonido de como una pequeña explosión.

—Esos policías debieron haber llegado antes que nosotros, y tal vez quieran llevarla a la fuerza...!

Pero más equivocado no podía estar, por que en cuanto llegaron en unos minutos, preparados para lo que fuera, no pudieron suprimir un grito de sorpresa cuando vieron a los mismos monstruos que Yami había derrotado hace unos días, enteros, vivos y llenos de energía, atacando a la misma chica que habían acogido también ese mismo día, quien, a pesar de encontrarse sumamente débil, usaba todo lo que tenía de su poder para acabar de ellos, moviéndose con una fuerza y habilidad asombrosa.

Tenía en sus manos un enorme cetro dorado que usaba como espada contra los monstruos, partiéndolos en 2, o reduciéndolos a cenizas. Pero lo que más sorprendio a ambos, fue como de repente vieron brillar algo que llevaba en su muñeca, algo de lo que no se habían percatado antes hasta ese momento.

—Un artículo del Milenio! —gritó Yugi, sorprendido.

En ese momento tanto los monstruos como ella se percataron de su presencia.

—Pero, qué hacen!?! —gritó mientras como vio con horror como Yugi, el mismo Yugi a quien ella había dejado, y otro chico idéntico a él que ella jamás había visto, iban corriendo en dirección a los monstruos, dispuestos a atacar— Qué... qué... no... Váyanse! —exclamó al mismo tiempo que destruía a 2 criaturas abriéndose paso entre ellos.

—No nos iremos! Vinimos a ayudarte!

Sus ojos estaban contraídos en horror.

—No saben lo que dicen! No tienen ni idea de a lo que se enfre-

Pero calló, pues en ese momento un monstruo la había golpeado en la cara lanzándola hasta otro extremo para abrirse paso, pues había encontrado nuevamente esa pirámide dorada que colgaba del chico.

—No!! No dejaré que lo lastimes! Aléjate!! —gritó ella con miedo tan pronto vio como se le acercaban a Yugi, a quien habían tomado por sorpresa, y lanzó una enorme ráfaga de poder hacia los monstruos con su cetro, haciéndolos desaparecer. Ella giró su cabeza hacia ellos.

—Y ustedes váyanse! —gritó, casi furiosa— Si se quedan los matarán! Váyanse!

—No vamos a dejarte aquí! Morirás si lo haces!!

Más monstruos estaban acercándose...

—HE DICHO QUE SE VAYAN!! —Y con eso lanzó una ráfaga haciéndolos retroceder varios metros, pero sin lastimarlos. Pero ese movimiento le costó caro, pues había perdido la oportunidad para defenderse, y en un segundo estaba siendo lanzada por los aires.

—Vamos! —gritó Yami tan pronto ambos se pusieron de pie, al mismo tiempo que sus manos volvían a resplandecer de ese mismo poder que usó antes, y los dos se lanzaban al ataque.

La chica rubia había perdido el conocimiento tan sólo un instante tras haber recibido esa paliza; pero se levantó con dificultad justo a tiempo para ver la escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos, y lo que vio la dejó estupefacta.

Ambos Yami y Yugi estaban peleando con un poder extraordinario, destruyendo a los monstruos con una facilidad asombrosa. El más fuerte parecía ser el más alto, cuyas manos resplandecían de un infinito poder, destruyendo a todos los que se ponían en su camino. Mientras que Yugi, formaba un campo de fuerza que duraba tan sólo unos segundos cuando alguien se le acercaba, pero reduciendo a las criaturas al polvo más fino. Pero, de dónde provenía tanto poder...?

Y entonces vio, con sorpresa, la pirámide resplandeciente que colgaba del cuello de Yugi...

—Un artículo del milenio... —musitó, sin dar crédito a sus ojos, posándose sin darse cuenta en Yami— Entonces él...?

Pero ese momento de distracción le costó caro, pues en un segundo uno de los monstruos más corpulentos la había tomado por el cuello y la colgaba del aire, pretendiendo ahogarla.

—Suél...ta...me!! —dijo entrecortadamente, al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano en el brazo de la criatura, y éste empezaban a salir pequeñas burbujas, como si estuviera hirviendo, mientras el brazalete que tenía en su mano no dejaba de brillar...

El monstruo soltó un alarido de dolor que resonó por toda la explanada, y la lanzó por los aires, en dirección al mirador, haciéndola caer por el risco, y dándose de bruces contra el suelo sin nieve con un golpe que se oyó por todo el lugar.

—NOO!! —gritó Yugi, pues ningún ser humano podría haber sobrevivido a una caída así, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— Ella... ella...!

Pero un sonido como de succión lo distrajo por un segundo, pues justo detrás de él, Yami había creado un inmenso portal que abarcaba gran parte de la calle, con nada más que oscuridad dentro.

—Qué.. qué es eso!? —preguntó Yugi aterrado. Pero Yami no parecía tener tiempo para responder esa pregunta.

—Retrocede! —gritó. El símbolo del milenio apareció unos segundos en su frente, y tras otro enorme sonido de succión, el portal empezó a tragarse todo lo que tuviera a su alcance.

—Pero qué..!? —en ese momento Yami corrió hacia donde estaba Yugi, haciéndolo agacharse en el suelo tan pronto llegó— Yami! Qué es eso!?

—Es un portal hacia el Reino de las Sombras —gritó Yami en medio del estruendo, mientras los pocos monstruos que quedaban de la batalla eran tragados por el portal— Una vez que entren ya no saldrán! No podrán regresar Yugi!

Y en eso sintió como estaba siendo levemente arrastrado por el suelo; Yami de inmediato lo asió por la cintura y rodeándolo por los hombros, haciendo que se detuviera. Tan fuerte era la fuerza del portal que no pudieron mantener los ojos abiertos, pero escuchaban con claridad los alaridos que se perdían en el Reino de las Sombras; y tan pronto como empezó, se detuvo. Yami y Yugi miraron al frente: tanto los monstruos como el portal habían desaparecido. Yami exhaló profundamente.

—Bueno —dijo con un suspiro— Parece que por fin-

—Oh no! —gritó Yugi. Se había olvidado momentáneamente de la chica rubia. Corrió seguido de Yami hacia el mirador, y miró hacia el final del risco.

Respiró en alivio en cuanto la vio, pues, aunque parezca imposible, ella sobrevivió. Aunque no podía estar en las mejores condiciones, aún se movía un poco y respiraba entrecortadamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie.

—Oye! —gritó Yugi desde arriba. Ella lo miró con un ojo abierto— Te encuentras bien?!?

Su visión se estaba nublando: se supone que no debería ver a más de 2 personas... el paisaje se estaba poniendo oscuro y las imágenes se distorsionaban... Sus ojos estaban muy cansados... Necesitaba descansar un poco...

Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio frente a ella un par de ojos amatistas que la miraban fijamente y muy de cerca, y el impacto que esto le produjo le dio suficiente fuerza para retroceder.

—Qué hacen aquí?? —preguntó. Su cabeza le estaba empezando a doler.

—Vinimos a ayudarte—dijo Yugi firmemente, quien estaba frente a Yugi. El otro chico se había perdido de vista— Aunque tú nos hayas dicho que no lo hiciéramos.

Ella se irguió poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en la nieve, y miraba a Yugi con una expresión adusta.

—Pero por qué? —preguntó ella— Por qué viniste?

—No podía dejarte aquí, o sí? —dijo Yugi, como si fuera cosa de sólo usar el sentido común.

—Pero... —su expresión había cambiado a una de total desconcierto— Pero, por qué? Yo jamás te había ayudado antes... me acogiste en tu casa y yo me porté muy mal contigo, con tu abuelo y con tus amigos... Por qué me ayudas? —preguntó impasible. Su voz empezaba a quebrarse. Ella, que toda su vida había aprendido que uno sólo ayuda a una persona a cambio de algo, o en compensación por algo que hizo antes por ti, no entendía la actitud altruista que Yugi le había mostrado, siendo el la 1era persona que había hecho algo así por ella.

Pero Yugi no parecía entender.

—Por que eso hacen los amigos—dijo arqueando levemente las cejas en sorpresa— Eso no es suficiente?

Fue como si un enorme espejo de cristal se hubiera roto en pedazos. Lo había escuchado pero no lo podía creer: Yugi había dicho que ella era su amiga...? Pero cómo? Ella que se había portado tan malagradecida con él, que ni siquiera le había dado las gracias por ayudarle, y que nunca había hecho nada por él, la consideraba su amiga? Sintió la boca y la garganta seca, incapaz de pronunciar palabra por lo que acababa de oír, mientras que una extraña sensación subía por su garganta y llegaban hasta sus ojos, llenos de una triste sorpresa...

—Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Yugi un poco preocupado, al ver que ella se había quedado estática.

Y entonces se sorprendió al ver como pequeñas lágrimas se empezaban a asomar por sus ojos, y bajaban en pequeños caminos hasta estrellarse con el suelo. Y sin aviso alguno y para su gran sorpresa, se abalanzó contra él y empezó a llorar.

—Gomenasai... —dijo ella en un susurro, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo en el hombro de Yugi— Gomenasai Yugi...

—Pero, por qué? —dijo Yugi, que aquella reacción lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Por todo lo que hice... —dijo ella en voz queda. Era un llanto silencioso, apenas sin pronunciar sonido, pues tal parecía que éste se había quedado atorado en su garganta. Pero Yugi podía decir que tenía mucho encerrado dentro, y que en verdad lo sentía, fuera lo que fuera— Perdóname por haberme portado así con tu abuelo... Perdóname por haberme portado así frente a tus amigos... Por haberme ido de tu casa sin decir nada, y causarte tantos problemas...

—No.. No digas eso... —dijo Yugi, un poco alarmado. Ella lo soltó y lo vio de frente. Todo su rostro estaba contraído en la tristeza; las lágrimas aún asomándose por sus ojos, cuyo azul ahora estaba inundado de ese triste mar. Se secó los ojos momentáneamente, y a continuación puso sus manos juntas sobre sus piernas, y se inclinó ligeramente, su largo cabello ondeando entre su rostro.

—Gomenasai, Yugi... —Yugi se le quedó mirando sin saber que decir— Te prometo que algún día te pagaré tu gentileza.

Yugi estaba a punto de decirle que eso no era necesario, que lo que había hecho era por gusto, cuando en ese momento a lo lejos, se escucharon unas sirenas.

—Han venido a buscarte —le dijo Yugi. Ella se le quedó mirando inexpresivamente— Creo que será mejor irnos.

Ella asintió, aún derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Yugi cerró los ojos y ella lo imitó. A través de sus párpados cerrados pudo ver como su artículo empezaba a brillar, y sintió como una mano, que no era la de Yugi, tomaba la suya, y murmuraba unas palabras por lo bajo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una patrulla acababa de llegar al mirador.

—Es aquí? —dijo un oficial tras haber salido de una patrulla.

—Sí aquí es—dijo otro.

—Pues... yo no veo nada.

—Tal vez ya llegó a los puertos... Vengan, vamos a ver!

Pero la persona que ellos buscaban estaba muy lejos, a 1000 kilómetros de distancia, a salvo en la casa de Yugi...

**Continuará...**

Terra: Yay! Por fin terminé el capítulo... x.x

Yami: Uhm... que decías del capítulo corto, Terra?

Terra: Olvida lo que dije! ¬¬ Tal parece que ya nunca podré hacer chaps cortos T.T Gomene.

Yugi: Sí bueno, no importa, ahora, a contestar los reviews!

Yami: Sí! Gracias a Gravi Echizen, Lizy-chan, Hitsury, Niyushi Takamiya, Emily, Yamimylove, Oro Makoto Hayama y Hiromi-chan por sus reviews!

Terra: Shii, en verdad los aprecio TwT

Gravi Echizen: si, yo sé que estaba largo xD Y este también x.x Pero realmente no pude acortar nada n,ñ Y si!! esa Tea del demonio es una idiota ¬¬ Muajajaja! Y mientras yo escriba este fic así será siempre D Wiii, espero verte en el próximo chap, nos vemos!! Me loves you! n.n

Lizy-chan: que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic n.n y la razón por que se fue, la vas a hacer hasta el próximo chap, que Dios quiera no me tarde tanto en escribir... n.ñ Jeje, y no, ella no está enamorada de Yugi, simplemente fue amistad a 1era vista XD Y no puedo hacer que ella se enamore de él por que iría contra mis principios . Jaja. Espero verte otra vez! Matta ne!

Hitsury: Jajaja, hola Hitsury xD Si, veo que mucha gente me pregunta por lo de sus poderes; bueno, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, ella tiene un artículo, pero más detalles vendrán en el siguiente chap n.n Bye bye!

Niyushi Takamiya: Hola Niyushi!! Hace un buen que no nos vemos TwT Que bueno que te guste mi fic, y yo se que ella es medio mala, pero en realidad tiene una muy buena excusa jeje. Y ya lo creo que pondré escenas kawaii de Yami y Yugi! D pero no soy mala T.T es que se me va la inspiración y por semanas no puedo escribir... xD Bueno, ojala nos veamos pronto, eh? Bye bye!! X3

Emily: Hola! Que bueno que te guste mi fic n.n Y si, yo se que ella es muy mala xD Pero como dije antes, ella tiene muy buenas razones, además, a partir de ahora ya no será tan mala, jeje. Espero verte pronto! Ja ne!

Yamimylove: Hola x3 Que bueno verte por aqui. Y no, Yami y Yugi no son novios, Yami esta enamorado de Yugi, pero el es un ingenuo y no se da cuenta xD Pero a pesar de no ver a Yami como un amante (por ahora x3) lo quiere mucho. Jeje, ya verás como va la historia. Nos vemos! Ja ne!

Oro Makoto Hayama: Hola xD Si, yo sé que la chica mala es cruel bla bla bla... pero ya veran, despues ya no va a ser tan mala ;D jeje Y si, va a ver un poco de puppyshipping en esta historia! Aunque debo decir que no es mi fuerte, así que ya veré como se desenvuelve en esta historia... Espero verte pronto n.n Ja ne!

Hiromi-chan: Holaa! n,n Si, yo se que estaba muy largo D: pero es que no lo pude evitar, y este, que según más corto, me resulto casi igual que el 2! X.x Ay, bueno, que se le va a hacer? xD Jaja, bueno, a ver si nos reunimos todas antes de entrar a la prepa... bueno, luego nos veremos! Matta ne!

Terra: Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy!

Yami: No olviden escribir!

Yugi: Mas bien, dejar reviews XD

Terra: Cuídense!!

Matta ne!


End file.
